Three's too many (or not enough)
by TsunaidaMay
Summary: Izuku Midoriya ends up in quite a hassle when more than one person confesses their feelings to him. What will he do?
1. Prologue

My hand is covering half my face and holding tightly onto my hair as I'm trying to understand the situation. The hot water of the shower is dripping from the tip of my nose and onto the tiles as my mind is spinning. How long have I been standing here? I don't know. I left Kacchan behind in such a rush, knocking down some of my precious All Might figurines while slamming the door shut behind me. I spent the first hour lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, my mind a mush of every single incomprehensible thought that has ever crossed it. It wasn't until Uraraka banged onto my dorm room door with her voice filled with worry that I snapped out of it. I told her I was fine while forcing a smile on my face that for the first time ever wasn't genuine. She bought it and went back to her own room to prepare herself for the night as I hazily gathered all of my bathroom supplies so I could go take a shower. And that's where I am now. I have been standing here for a very long time, losing all concept of time. My stomach starts hurting when I think about the words Kacchan told me this evening just outside the dorms.

 _I like you._

His voice resonates inside my head and I clutch my stomach, feeling nauseous. What is this feeling? Confusion? Anger? Fear? Love..?

'Hngghh!' is all I'm able to pass through my lips as I swing my head backwards, the water flying off of my hair and splattering against the walls. Where did this even come from? It's insane, hearing him say that. He looked down on me ever since kindergarten. He hated me when I passed the U.A. entrance exam. He even hated me after rescuing him from the villain's hideout for crying out loud! I can't wrap my mind around it. Is he trying to mess with me? He didn't look like he was joking. Ah! This is too confusing!

'Midoriya?'

I shoot bolt upright, bumping my head against the showerhead in the process.

'Are you okay?' Todoroki's voice echoes around the bathroom.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine,' I lie.

'Kaminari said you've been in here for a while.'

I rub the sore spot on my head as I turn off the shower.

'I kind of lost track of time. Sorry.' I quickly dry my body off and throw on my shorts and t-shirt as I shove the shower curtain aside and step out. I rub my soaking hair as I look at the other end of the row of sinks. Todoroki is standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth, his gaze fixated on his reflection. I rummage through my toiletries and start brushing my own teeth as well, my mind blank for just a spare moment before the memories of Kacchan's confession come storming in again.

'Are you sure you're okay?'

I jump up again as Todoroki quickly withdraws his hand from my shoulder. My face flushes red and I nod heavily, my mouth still full with toothpaste.

'Did something happen?' he asks as I spit out the minty paste and wipe my mouth.

'I guess,' I reply before realizing it. I look up at him and see his eye shift to a worried expression. I frantically wave my arms around as I shake my head. 'It's nothing! It's nothing! I swear!'

He raises an eyebrow at me as I scratch my head and smile sheepishly.

'I should go to bed,' I say as I slip past him.

'Midoriya?' his voice trails behind me.

I turn around. 'Yes?'

'You can always come to me if there's something.'

I smile, genuinely this time. 'I know. Thank you.' I turn around and hurry back to my room. I toss my toiletries onto my desk and immediately dive under my blankets that I wrap tightly around me. I force my eyes tightly shut as I roll myself into a ball, trying to shut out all thoughts and get a good night's rest for tomorrow's training, but knowing fully well that that won't happen.

* * *

'Deku-kun?' a voice echoes besides me.

'Hm?'

'Are you alright?' Uraraka asks me.

I rub my eyes. 'I barely slept last night so I'm very tired.'

'How come?' Todoroki asks.

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks when I think about it. I lower my head to try to hide my red face as I break pieces off of the omurice we got for breakfast.

'I hear that long hot showers are really bad for you,' Kaminari says.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Iida nodding in agreement. I sigh in relief. 'Maybe that's why,' I say, shrugging it off.

'Oi! Where's my breakfast!' Kacchan's voice echoes around the room and I lower my head yet again, but I can't help looking at him for a split second.

Our gazes meet and I jump up a little as I quickly avert my gaze again.

Kirishima makes a joke and leads Kacchan to a separate table where they loudly discuss the new training schedule for today.

I accidentally keep glancing at them, I can't help it, but his focus seems completely on Kirishima.

Uwaah! Did he just look at me and blush? Oh no, oh no, oh no. I shove the last of the omurice into my mouth, return the plate and tell the others that I start training early today as I run outside. The cold breeze of the morning air tousles my hair around and clears my head. I take deep breaths as I go towards the gym. It's too early for it to be open yet so I decide to prepare a bit outside. I stretch out my arms above my head and lean backwards as I stretch the muscles in my back. I then lean forward with my arms outstretched while I can feel the muscles in my back stretching. It feels surprisingly good. I sit down and spread my legs into a V shape and then try to touch my toes as I lean forwards.

All of a sudden two hands are firmly pressing on my back, pushing me further forward and stretching my muscles even further.

I look back to see Todoroki's half-white-half-red filled head dangling above me.

He lets go of me and I get to my feet. I stretch one last time before I face him.

'Thank you,' I say.

'No problem,' is the only reply he gives me. We stand there in silence with no one else around yet. It's too early for class to start. I don't know why he's here. I know why I'm here - to avoid Kacchan - but his reason is a mystery.

'I actually wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Huh?' What could he possibly want to discuss with me?

He takes me by surprise by taking a step forward and grabbing my hand, holding it tightly in his.

'I know this might sound weird,' he starts off while trying to meet my gaze but being unable to as the heat rises to my cheeks again, 'but I like you.'

My mind draws a complete blank. I am completely overwhelmed by his words and I don't know how to respond.

'W-w-what?' I stammer.

'I like you, Midoriya.'

I look at him, sheer panic engulfing me, when suddenly I hear a voice screaming. A voice that I would recognize anywhere.

'WHAT THE HELL?!'


	2. Chapter one

Kacchan forces himself between me and Todoroki.

I stagger backwards as Kacchan grabs a hold of Todoroki's collar and shakes him aggressively. '

K-Kacchan?' I say, stretching out my hand to stop him from hurting Todoroki.

The glare he gives me is so ice cold it sends shivers down my spine. 'I'll get back at you later you fucking nerd.' He turns his attention back to Todoroki while heavily shaking him.

I try to get in between them to pull them apart but Kacchan shoves me away roughly and I end up on the ground, forced to look at how Kacchan keeps screaming at Todoroki.

Oh no what do I do? I don't know how to deal with these kind of situations. Kacchan never expressed himself like this. He never got angry at others, only at me, and I never even learned how to stop him from doing that.

With one quick movement Todoroki pushes Kacchan backwards. His face screams nothing but anger and it terrifies me. Should I get a teacher? Should I try to calm him down? Oh what do I do!

Todoroki turns away from him and towards me, reaching out a hand. I grab it hesitantly, afraid of what Kacchan is going to think of that. '

Get your hands off of him you half 'n half bastard!' he yells as I'm pulled back to my feet.

'Kacchan, please calm down,' I try to intervene as I put up my hands.

'What does this asshole think he's doing, confessing his love to you?' he screams as he gets closer to me.

Todoroki steps in, shielding me from Kacchan. 'Calm down.' His voice is even, not showing a single trace of fear or any other emotions.

'Who the hell are you to tell me to calm down! This is something between Deku and me, not you! Get out of my way!'

He reaches past Todoroki and grabs my wrist as he pulls me away.

'K-Kacchan! Please stop!' He looks back at me as I struggle to get my wrist free.

'Calm down, I just want to have a talk with you,' he gnarls.

'I-I.. I don't want to!' I yell back at him.

His sudden release of my wrist makes me stagger backwards yet again as I rub its spore spots.

'What do you mean you don't want to?' His looks could kill right now, but there's also a trace of a new emotion, one that I can't understand.

'Uh, I mean I just, you know, I have other things to do and I have to get back to training and you know I just..' I mutter.

'DEKU!' he snaps.

I fidget even more with the hem of my blouse as my face turns red. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Todoroki joining us, watching intently as I try to gather my words. My mind is racing and I can't seem to express a single thought normally. I can't think of a good response to either of them so I do the most stupid thing I can think of. I bow down as far as I can go, creating a ninety degree angle with my body, my hair hanging in front of my eyes as I say loudly to both of them:

'I'm sorry! I can't give you an answer right now, I need some time to think about this! Please excuse me!'

I get up and dash away as the heat that rises to my cheeks seem to burn holes in them. I run as fast as I can back towards the dormitories when I pass Uraraka and the others of my class.

'Deku-kun?'

I turn around quickly, covering my tomato red face with my arms as I mutter something about not feeling well and rush back inside. When I reach my room I take off my shoes and my tie and crash onto the bed, not ready to face any of this yet.

* * *

I walk back into my room with my hair still damp from the hot shower I just took. Taking that shower really cleared my mind with nobody else around to distract me. I sit down on my bed and sigh deeply. I am really bummed about not going to class, especially because we were going to do some really intense training today that I really wanted to be a part of. I fall back onto my bed. Why did both of them have to tell me that in such a short time span? And then Kacchan getting angry at Todoroki for it…. I don't understand at all!

I roll over and look at the alarm. Class should nearly be over already. I should get started on my homework to make up for the hours I missed. I position myself behind my desk and open up my books on English. I make the required exercises and then get started on hero studies. We are revising the ethic laws of rescuing this week, something that has always peeked my interest. The book mostly discusses which types of Quirks would be most useful in a rescue situation and how to quickly decide on who to let handle the operation instead of everyone trying to pitch in and making the situation more difficult than it should be. There are currently three types of Quirks known, the emitter types, the transformation types and the mutant types. For rescue operations emitter Quirks would be deemed the most useful as they can alter their surroundings to make rescue operations easier or guarantee the safety of the citizens involved, but mutant types are the least effective since they mostly only apply on the Quirk user's body and not their surroundings.

The knocks on my door catch my attention.

'Come in,' I call out as I close my books.

'Uraraka said you weren't feeling well,' Todoroki says as he closes the door behind him.

My heart starts beating faster when I see him. 'Uh, yeah, well that was just..' I stammer.

'It's okay.' He sits himself down on my bed as I pull my legs up to my chest on my desk chair. 'I overwhelmed you this morning. I'm sorry.'

'Ah, it's okay! I just… didn't expect that.'

He nods. An awkward silence ensues.

The door slams open and it makes me jump. 'What the hell is that half 'n half bastard doing here?' Kacchan growls as he makes his way forward.

'N-nothing! We were just talking,' I defend myself.

Kacchan sighs. 'Get out, I need to talk to him.' He's looking at Todoroki.

I'd rather not be alone with Kacchan right now. Who knows what he'll do in this state of mind…

'Whatever you have to say to him, you can say in front of both of us,' he calmly responds.

Kacchan rolls his eyes before facing me. He's looking down on me and it makes me feel uncomfortable. 'Get up, nerd!'

'Y-yes!' I reply and jump off my chair, now standing really close to him. My room is fairly small and most of the space is occupied by my furniture so the space between us is really small. I can nearly feel his hot breath on my face as I feel Todoroki's eyes staring at us.

'Go out with me.'

'Huh?'

'I'm not saying it again you fucking good for nothing!'

'You want me to…. go out with you?'

He looks frustrated. 'Look, I made a deal with this fucker over here,' he says, gesturing at Todoroki, 'that we're both allowed to ask you out and that it's your own choice who you pick. So I'm not saying it again: go out with me.'

I look past him and Todoroki, a small smile visible on his face from amusement. Does he think I'll choose him? My mind is going into overdrive again and my heart is pounding. Do I even want to go out with either of them? I never really considered it an option to date with any of the boys…

'A-alright.'

'Heh?'

'I'll go out with you,' I say, not sounding confident at all.

His face turns into a triumphant smirk. 'I told you he'd say yes to me, you half 'n half asshole.'

'But,' I butt in.

Both of their eyes are fixated on me.

'But I'll also go out with Todoroki.'

'WHAT!?'

I cringe.

'I just.. want the opportunity to get to know both of you a little better…,' I say, looking down again.

'You already know me! You've known me since fucking kindergarten!'

I shake my head.

'Please just accept my decision.'

Kacchan looks back at Todoroki, who is now smiling even more brightly, and back at me, frustration and anger mixed together in his eyes. He grumbles. 'Fine, I'll respect your decision for once.' He walks away and I'm able to breathe properly again.

'But I have you this Sunday. Nine AM, be ready.'

A wave of happiness and anxiety engulfs me when he says that.

Todoroki gets to his feet after remaining silent for quite a while. 'Then I suppose we're going out next Sunday?'

I nod once.

He turns away and leaves as well. His emotions are impossible to read and it confuses me.

I drop down on the bed as my heart keeps pounding and the blood rushes through my body. I feel nauseous and anxious, good and bad, my brain tells me no but my heart screams yes. I am unfamiliar with any of these feelings and at the rate this is going, I'd rather stay unfamiliar with them.


	3. Chapter two

I'm making my way down the stairs as butterflies are swirling around in my stomach. When I reach the ground floor I can see Kacchan already waiting in one of the seats. The rest of the common room is empty as it's still early on a Sunday and everyone's taking advantage of their free day to sleep in.

He looks around when I enter the room and gets to his feet. His eyes look softer than they usually do, or is that just my imagination? 'You ready?' he asks.

I nod. I haven't had breakfast yet but with the way my stomach is acting up I don't think I'd be able to keep anything down anyways. I'm jogging slightly to keep up with him as we leave the building as I look at him closely.

He's wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket over it. His ashen grey jeans match perfectly with his sneakers and the necklace he's wearing bounces up and down his chest as he walks. His usual grin isn't visible on his face and has been replaced by a rather normal expression, which seems a tad weird on him. He glances over in my direction and catches me staring. 'What are you looking at?' he sneers.

'Ah! I uh I just was.. I was just thinking that you.. you look good today.'

His face turns slightly red and his eyes dart away from me. 'You.. you look good too.'

My heart jumps in my chest. 'Thanks,' I mutter.

We're leaving the U.A. grounds and walk towards the closest metro station. We board one of the trains that's heading towards Tokyo center.

'Uh.. Kacchan?' I ask as he's standing in front of me, our chests nearly touching in this crowded subway. He's taller than me and it somehow makes me feel safe.

He looks down at me. 'What are we actually going to do?' He looks away again.

'I wanted to keep it a surprise.'

'Oh, okay.' I have no idea what he's thinking right now. I have no idea what he has planned. It's all still very confusing to me and since that day I haven't been able to untangle my feelings yet. Up to this point I had the same feelings with both of them. Feelings that I assumed to be friendship. But ever since their confession I'm not so sure anymore. That still doesn't take away the fact that I feel exactly the same for either of them and that's why I wanted to take both of them on a date. To determine who of them I liked more, if I even liked either of them.

'We have to get off here,' his voice says into my ear followed by his hot breath. It sends shivers down my spine but I'm able to suppress the heat rising to my cheeks. I turn around and slide past the people in the subway with Kacchan trailing behind me. Despite living quite close, I have never spend a lot of time in these districts of Tokyo. The streets are crowded and billboards are flashing all around.

'This way,' he says as he grabs my wrist to guide me. I obediently follow him. We wind through several streets as my stomach starts to growl.

'Kacchan?' He looks back at me. 'Could we stop to eat something? I'm getting a bit hungry…,' I say, finally giving in to my need for food rather than the nausea.

'No.'

'What? Why?'

I see him gritting his teeth. 'Just.. wait, okay?'

I look at him, his face facing forward, his gaze determined. Does he have a plan?

He pulls me into a side alley and suddenly stops as I crash into him. I rub my nose as he pulls me inside a shop.

I look around as the red, white and blue colors overwhelm me. On the walls there are pictures of him in his prime and there is a wall full of his merchandise ranging from keychains to plush figures.

'An All Might café?!' I exclaim in excitement. I look over at him.

'I thought you might like it,' he says as he scratches his head.

'Like it? I love it!'

His eyes light up a little. 'Really?'

I nod fervently.

We are guided to our seats by a maid who's wearing a dress in All Might's colors. I look around in awe, trying to absorb everything about this place.

'How come I never knew about this?' I ask to no one in particular.

'It's a limited café. It will only be here for a week. Today's the last day.'

I look back at him again. 'Really? I'm so glad we could go here!' The maid slides our menus in front of us. All of the items are All Might themed and have corresponding names.

'What are you getting?' I ask Kacchan.

'I was thinking about getting the Detroit breakfast, how 'bout you?' he says as he looks at the menu.

'I have more of a sweet tooth so I wanted to get the Missouri breakfast.'

'Didn't know you liked sweet stuff,' he says as we place our order.

'I've liked it since I was a kid.'

He looks away, taken aback.

'What's wrong?' I ask.

He looks up, suddenly perking up again.

'Nothing.'

'Oh, okay,' I say as I go back to admiring all the All Might memorabilia.

'I should've known that,' he mutters, barely audible.

Our breakfast gets served and I'm enjoying every single bite of it. After Kacchan paid we go outside again. 'Ah, I'm so full,' I say content.

He smiles for a moment. 'I'm glad you liked it.' Seeing him this soft is weird, almost out of character, but it's also nice. It shows a different side of him that I hadn't seen in a very, _very_ long time. 'I have one more plan left,' he says as he takes a hold of my hand. His grasp is firm and comforting.

'Okay,' I say as I follow him as he leads on. We wind through the streets again, passing many shops selling cute merchandise, manga and videogames. In the distance I can see the Tokyo Tower. The more we walk, the closer it seems to become and it doesn't take me long to realize where we're going.

* * *

We're standing on the observatory deck of the Tokyo Tower as I'm looking out over the city. The view is amazing and I'm mesmerized by it. In the distance I can see smoke rising up.

'Oh, do you think a villain is attacking?' I ask Kacchan, becoming enchanted.

He comes up closer next to me as my focus is fixed upon the smoke. 'I'd bet it's just a petty villain getting caught and trying to get away.'

'Mhm, might be! Who do you think they'll send? If it's a fire someone with a water Quirk like Manual or Bubble Girl would work best, if it's a collapsed building they'd better call Thirteen or Kamui Woods…' I ramble.

'Do you ever think about anything besides heroes?' he sighs.

I snap out of my trance. 'Oh.. I'm sorry.'

He looks away from me. 'It's okay.'

I turn to him. 'I'm really sorry.'

'I'm really trying my best today, you know?'

'I know. I'm really, really sorry. I really appreciate what you've done today.'

He sighs as his shoulders slump.

'Let's just get back.'

'Kacchan…,' I reach out my hand but he shakes it off.

He's heading for the exit and I run after him. He seems angry… no, not angry, disappointed, as we walk through the streets again. I'm thinking of ways to cheer him up again but it's hard. Even though I've known him for so long, I barely know anything about him. Out of the corner of my eye I spot something.

'Kacchan, wait a second, please!' I say as I dash off.

He has a puzzled look on his face when I return, holding two ice cream cones in my hands. I reach one out to him and smile. He raises an eyebrow as I'm starting to question my decision, but then he takes it.

'You're such a stupid nerd, you know that, right?'

I chuckle as I walk next to him, licking my own ice cream as well. 'Yeah, you told me plenty of times.'

With my free hand I reach out for his and he doesn't reject me. Like that we walk back to the metro station to take us back to the dormitories.

* * *

The sun is already setting as we get back to the dorms. Before I enter the building Kacchan stops me.

'So, what did you think about today?' he says as we made our way towards the side of the building.

'I had a lot of fun,' I say honestly.

'I'm glad,' he replies, smiling a bit. It looks good on him. Unconsciously I reached out for his face and he recoils.

'Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! Well, I know what I was thinking I just didn't mean to, you know, touch you and..' I apologize as I quickly lower my hand.

'What were you thinking?'

My cheeks turn red again. 'N-nothing!'

He places his hands besides my head and leans forward, trapping me between his chest and the wall.

'What were you thinking, Deku?'

I look away from him. 'I was just thinking that.. that.. that you looked good with a smile,' I mumble.

His face changes into surprise. 'I do?'

I glance at him and nod. 'I think you do.'

He smiles again. Without any warning he leans forward and his lips press against mine as he places his right hand on my neck to pull me closer to him. His kiss feels needy, selfish and full of greed. As if he wants me only for himself. I don't struggle against it. My first kiss ever and I'm sharing it with my childhood friend. It feels like a dream come true… His hand slides from my neck into my hair as he tugs on it, pressing his lips more fiercely against mine as I gasp for air in between. I place my hands on his chest and gently push him away from me as a line of spit breaks away from our kiss. I wipe it away and so does he, looking uncomfortable.

'I really had a fun time today, Kacchan. I hope we can spend more days like this.'

'But you're going to spend a day with him first.'

I hesitate. 'Yes.'

He grits his teeth. 'I just want to be selfish. I want you to be mine and no one else's.'

'I'm sorry.'

He shakes his head. 'You can't decide what you're feeling, but despite that, I still hope you'll choose me.'

He takes off without looking back and the incomprehensible mixture of feelings starts to burble up inside me again, but there's one feeling I'm definitely sure of. The feelings that I thought were just platonic have disappeared, or where never there to begin with, because all I feel now is the one thing I'm certain of: love.


	4. Chapter three

'Good morning,' he says.

I yawn as I rub my eyes. 'Good morning.'

'Is it too early?'

I shake my head. It's 9am, same time as Kacchan had me last week, so I'm not making a fuss about it, even though I'm very tired from yesterday's training and classes. 'It's fine,' I reply. He's wearing a short pair of jeans and a light jacket which is contrasting with the heavy backpack he's carrying. 'Where are we going?' I ask, genuinely curious. Kacchan wouldn't say anything last week, but Todoroki is different.

'We're going hiking.'

'Hiking?' I ask as we walk out of the dorms.

He simply nods. The wind is slightly picking up as we take off for the training grounds.

'Where are we going to hike?'

His gaze is fixated on ahead as his breathing is even. 'I asked permission to go out of school grounds but they deemed it too dangerous. They did approve to use one of the training grounds, though.' The forest training area in which we had the conjoined training in with the kids from another hero school. Thinking of that makes my stomach turn…

Todoroki continues on walking with a brisk pace as we're slowly nearing the training area. I catch myself staring at him. His hair gets tousled as the wind brushes past it and it's mesmerizing to me. Suddenly he glances at me and I quickly turn my gaze away, my face turning red. He looks so composed while my insides are burning. It's hard to read him, but by his posture I think he's enjoying the time we're spending together.

We walk in silence for a bit as we reach the training grounds. Todoroki doesn't beat around the bush and heads straight for the highest hill of the entire area. I guess with hiking he really meant _hiking_ …

He jumps up on a rock with ease as I take a hold of the top and try to hoist myself up. I'm struggling since my muscles are still sore from training when I see his hand reaching out for me. I gratefully grab it as he pulls me up on the ledge. We continue walking in silence as we wind through the forest. We go up some hills, down some ledges, help each other climb over a fallen tree as my stomach starts to growl.

'Let's eat something,' he says as he takes the backpack of his back and puts it down. I sit down and cross my legs as I trace my fingertips across them. They're lined with scratches and scuffs from the hike.

'I'm sorry.'

I look up as Todoroki is pulling out containers from his bag. 'For what?' I ask, not catching on.

'For the scratches,' he says.

I look at the scars lining my hands and smirk. 'I've had worse.'

His expression seems to lower. What is he thinking about?

'That's also my fault.' Oh, that's what he's thinking about.

I put up my hands defensively. 'No, no! Not at all! I chose to do that myself, I don't blame that on you. I never have.'

He quickly looks at me and then away again as he puts his bag aside and sits down as well. I reach out and grab one of the containers. When I open it I see it is stuffed to the brim with different kinds of dishes.

'Woah! Did you make this yourself?' I ask.

He nods and looks away. Is he blushing? He grabs a thermos and pours both of us a cup of tea. Even though it's still technically summer, the weather has been becoming milder, the days shorter and the wind has been picking up, so having some nice hot tea is very welcoming. The food looks way too good for me to hold back so I pick up a rice ball and dig in.

'Mmm! This is amazing!' I exclaim, not holding back my thoughts at all. 'Where did you learn to cook like this?' I look at him as he's biting down on a piece of omelet.

'My mother taught me,' he replies when he's finished.

'It's really good,' I say as I take another bite. I look up at the sky as some birds fly by when I hear him chuckling. 'What?' I ask when I look at him.

'Nothing,' he says, looking away from me while trying to muffle his laughter. I feel very conscious suddenly.

'What's wrong?' He shakes his head as he smiles.

'Nothing.' He glances at me and his smile widens. Why do the people that never smile look so good when wearing one? 'It's just…,' he trails off.

I cock my head to the side. 'Just what?' 'There's rice on your face.'

'Huh? Ah!' I quickly rub at my face to get rid of it as I feel embarrassed. He smiles and looks away before I laugh at myself as well. We finish up and put the containers back in the backpack. I offer to carry it for the rest of the hike as I swing it across my back and we take off again.

* * *

The sun is starting to set as we reach the entrance of the training grounds again. I'm exhausted because we've been walking around for quite a while, climbing up and down numerous things as we talked. I feel like I've gotten a chance to discover a different side of him and it makes me feel closer to him. The wind is picking up and everything is starting to cool down. We exit the training grounds and make our way back to the dorms. I look up at the sky as the stars are becoming more visible.

As the wind blows past me it sends a shiver down my spine. Goosebumps appear on my skin as we keep walking. All of a sudden heat is flowing through me, both from his touch and his Quirk. His left hand is holding my right one tightly as the heat is radiating throughout my body. I look at it, but decide not to comment, but to simply let my mind race.

His touch is much softer than Kacchan's. More gentle, calmer. They are complete opposites. Where Kacchan lacks in self-control and holding back, Todoroki makes up with it for always remaining calm and in control. Kacchan expresses himself aggressively, Todoroki barely expresses himself at all. They're like day and night.

We reach the main grounds and he lets go of my hand as the heat lingers. At the edge of the school grounds we stop, unsure of what to do next. I look away, unable to look him into his eyes.

'Midoriya?'

'Yeah?' My head whips around to look at him when I get overwhelmed. His soft lips are pressing against mine as he's holding his hand behind my head to pull me closer. It isn't needy at all like Kacchan's. It's filled with longing and love. A soft, gentle kiss, that stirs up so many emotions inside of me that my head starts to spin. When he pulls away I can see all of his emotions locked up inside his eyes. He lets go of me and takes a step back.

'I'm sorry,' he mutters.

I can't wrap my mind around his words. 'For what?' I ask, feeling stupid. He won't answer and won't meet my gaze. I take a step forward and grab his hands, holding them to my chest, not realizing at first this is the worst thing to do.

'I had a lot of fun today.'

He still refuses to look at me. I let go of his hands and take a step back. I don't know what to do anymore at this point.

'We should do this again,' I try and immediately flush red. 'I meant the hiking! The uh.. being together.. that was a lot of fun and I want to do it again… ah, I should stop talking...' I keep rambling as I scratch my head.

'Yeah, we should.' He brushes past me with those words. He stops to look back at me, waiting for me to catch up to him, as we make our way back to the dorms. We join the others in the common room until it's time to go to bed.

When I lie in my bed I'm unable to sleep. So many thoughts are crossing my mind but the most prominent one is also the most agonizing. I roll onto my side and curl into a ball, trying to push the thoughts away and go to sleep so I'm ready for classes tomorrow, but I just can't ignore my heart racing inside my chest. I had so much fun with both of them, and both left me with the same feelings afterwards, so there is just one, impossible, question to answer right now. I refuse to think about it, but it keeps coming back to me and it's something I have to ask myself sooner or later anyways. I really like Kacchan. I also really like Todoroki. But who of them do I like more?


	5. Chapter four

I'm sitting in class, my eyes fixated on the board as Present Mic is writing down English sentences that we have to copy. My hand moves along the page as I'm writing them down, but I can't help but feel Todoroki's eyes burning holes in my back. Kacchan is nervously fidgeting with his pencil until he snaps it in half, the debris flying across the classroom.

'Bakugou, is something wrong?' Midnight asks as she stops for a moment to glare at him.

'No,' he grumbles. When she's turned back to the board again Kacchan glares over his shoulder at me. I shrink further into my chair.

When the bell for lunch finally rings I shove all of my things into my bag and dash off, trying to get away from the both of them. Ever since my date with Todoroki I've been unable to think clearly. I've been faltering in classes and lacking in physical training and the teachers are starting to notice too. Being around both of them the entire day doesn't make it any easier, especially since they keep coming up to me every single day to ask if I have already decided.

I sigh deeply. I haven't. I can't. It's just too hard. I tried to make an analysis like I do with their Quirks but… it's so much harder to do with personalities. And love isn't something based on who has the best personality anyways.. I shake my head to get rid of all the thoughts as I place my order at Lunch Rush and take a seat in the cafeteria.

I take one of the books out of my bag and open it next to my lunch tray, revising the parts that I missed due to my mind running wild, when I feel someone sliding in besides me. I don't look up, assuming it's just Uraraka and Iida like always, but when the right side of my body starts to heat up I suddenly feel the heat spreading all over my body, and it isn't from his Quirk.

I look up, quickly glance over to my left and right, discovering that both Kacchan and Todoroki have taken the seats besides me, and immediately bury my face back into my book. They don't say anything. They just sit there, eating their own meals, while I'm trying to cram the information inside my head but being unable to with them so close to me. Since neither of them have said a word to me, or seem to intend to, I relax a little.

I sit up straighter as I pick up the food with the chopsticks in my right hand and mindlessly put it in my mouth while keeping my eyes on the page. By focusing on the book all I hear is my own heartbeat. All the sounds of the people talking around me are muffled as I put another piece of pork inside my mouth.

My left hand feels warmer, but I'm too focused to notice that Kacchan has taken a hold of it under the table. Todoroki slides across the bench closer to me as I feel his hand lingering against my leg. I try to ignore it as Kacchan scoots closer as well.

'Midoriya, there's some rice on your face,' Todoroki says as he reaches out for my face.

'I can't do this!' I say as I get up and slam my palms against the surface of the table. Everyone looks at me with a confused look and I instantly feel embarrassed. 'I-I'm sorry,' I mutter, looking at the table where my book is now covered in rice and pieces of pork.

I struggle past Todoroki and walk out of the cafeteria as people are calling out my name, but I ignore them. I walk down the halls and down the stairs, until I finally reach the main entrance. When I'm finally outside I feel like I can breathe again, not realizing I've been holding it for all that time. I walk over to the grass fields in front of the school and position myself beneath one of the cherry blossom trees which still hold some of the green leaves before fall will take those away. I sigh. I left my bag in the cafeteria and only ate half of my food.

All of this is just a huge mess. I told them I would choose, but am I even able to? Do I even _want_ to? I bury my face in my chest as I pull my legs up to me and wrap my arms around them. These are things I thought I wouldn't have to think about. Ever. Yet it's happening to me. _Me!_ What's even appealing about me anyways? There are so many flaws. I'm pretty short, I don't look that good, I have a tendency to overdo myself as I've proven many times over and over…

I sigh again as the end of lunch bell rings. I feel like going back to the dorms and just lie in my bed again, but I can't. I get to my feet and walk inside, hoping, no, praying, that they can just leave me alone for a while.

* * *

I'm lying on my bed with my face down on the pillow. The knocks on the door make me jolt up, scared it's one of the boys again, pressuring me into making a decision I'm not ready for yet.

'Deku-kun? Are you okay?'

I sigh of relief. 'Come in,' I say as I turn around and sit up straight.

She comes in and sits down on my desk chair opposite of me. 'You look.. absent, lately,' she notices.

She isn't wrong. My mind has been crowded with Todoroki, Kacchan, Todoroki, Kacchan, Todoroki.. AAAH! I'm going to go crazy.

'Deku-kun?'

'Ah, I'm sorry!' I scratch my head. 'Uraraka, can I ask you something?'

She cocks her head to the side and a funny look crosses her face.

'What would you do if two people had an interest in you?'

'Hmm.' She puts her fist under her chin as she thinks about this. 'I think decide who of the two I like more.'

I sigh. Of course. I wish it was that easy. 'But what if you don't know who you like more?'

'I guess none then?'

That's not what I want either… My heart skips a beat at that thought immediately crossing my mind.

'I mean, none if you don't like either of them.'

'And what if you like both of them equally?'

'Both!' She says it assuredly while her eyes sparkle.

'Wah! Both? You can't be serious, right?'

She laughs and then looks at the ceiling as she leans back in the chair. 'It's not entirely common to do it, but if you love two people just as much, and are sure you really like-like them, that's the only option. Isn't it?'

I think about it for a while. Dating two people at once? It's not approved by society. Will definitely not be condoned by the other partner. It's just a crazy thought. I never thought someone like Uraraka would say something like that…

'Is that what has been bothering you?' she asks with an innocent, caring voice. I snap back to the real world.

'Ah! No, no! Of course not! I was just wondering because, you know, a friend of mine, he wanted to know, because he's in that situation, and you know, he doesn't really, know what to do, you know…' I explain while waving my hands around erratically, totally disproving my point.

'I see,' she replies as she gets off the chair while it slides backwards. 'I hope you'll be able to make a decision, Deku-kun.'

She closes the door behind her as I drop my head back onto my pillow. Make a decision… Yes. I have made my decision. I will tell them tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll tell them who I have decided to date. I just hope that they'll be fine with it…

* * *

THE BIG DECISION NEXT WEEK. Y'ALL EXCITED?


	6. Chapter five

I'm standing outside the dorm rooms with Todoroki and Kacchan staring at me. I'm avoiding their gazes. I wished I could've just told them one by one, but neither of them would accept that.

'What did you call us out here for, Deku?' Kacchan snaps.

'Did you make a decision?' Todoroki's gentle voice asks.

I nod, raising my head to look at them. 'Yeah. I did.' I just hope it is the right one…

It took me way too long to figure out what I should do, and now, having finally decided, I just hope that both of them will have peace with my choice. Because if not… I don't know what I'll do.

I take in a deep breath. It's really hard to say things like this. I wish it was easier…

'I have decided to…,' I start.

They both look at me expectantly. Both of them have a certain glimmer in their eyes. A kind of certainty that they'll be chosen. My gut twists.

'To date neither of you.'

'What!?' Kacchan spits.

'Why?' Todoroki asks calmly.

I look away from them, feeling extremely awkward. 'It's just that I.. I don't know.. it's really hard.. you see.. I'm not really sure..,' I mutter while looking around, very much avoiding their heartbroken eyes.

'What the fuck do you mean, neither of us!?' Kacchan growls as he grabs my color and pulls me closer.

I gulp. This is way too close for comfort. Todoroki puts his hand on Kacchan's shoulder, but he just shakes it off again.

'Why!?' Kacchan's face is contorted in anger, but in his eyes I see traces of hurt. I never meant to hurt anyone… Ah, why did they make me choose in the first place!

'It's just.. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship, you know.. and I'm just really busy with, like, school and stuff..,' I say trailing off.

'Give me the real answer, you fucking nerd,' Kacchan hisses as he yanks on the collar of my shirt even more. His behavior terrifies me.

'I just couldn't choose…,' I answer, trying to look away from him but it's nearly impossible with the way he's holding me.

'You couldn't choose!? What the fuck does that even mean!'

'Let go of him, Bakugou,' Todoroki says as he puts a hand on Kacchan's arm and pushes him away from me. I stumble backwards.

'What do you mean, Midoriya?' Todoroki asks as he grabs my arm to steady me.

I stand there, both boys on either side of me, while I'm looking down, my face hot with embarrassment.

'I.. I couldn't decide which of you I.. I liked more.. so.. I thought it would be better to just.. date neither of you. That way no one would get hurt.. I thought,' I say softly. I look up at them. They just stand there, staring at me, neither showing much of their emotions anymore.

'I'm really sorry,' I say, bow quickly and then turn on my heels to dash away.

When I get back to my room I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't know it was getting to me so much but there's sweat on my forehead and I feel nauseous. At least this whole circus is over now..

I sigh of relief. It was such a tough situation to end up in.

I roll over to my side. Did I really make the right decision, though? I shake my head. Of course I did. Dating two people at once is insane, dating either of them would just make the other insanely jealous, dating none of them while not clarifying my boundaries would create a unnecessary love triangle I definitely don't need right now. This was the best option, I'm sure of it.

With that thought I finally, for the first time in days, go to sleep soundly.

* * *

'So, Deku-kun. What did you decide?' Uraraka asks as we're sitting together at lunch.

'What do you mean?' I reply after swallowing the rice in my mouth.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, what did your friend decide?'

What is she talking abou… I can physically feel the train in my head hit me. I lower my head.

'He decided to pick neither.'

'I thought your friend liked both of them?'

'He did, but he doesn't want to hurt the other person.'

'I see.'

I look across the table. Kacchan and Todoroki are sitting quite far away from me. They went from treating me like their boyfriend to treating me like a stranger. It hurts.

They're sitting opposite each other, staring at their food, but I can see their mouths move. Are they talking to each other?

'It seems your friend isn't entirely happy with his decision.'

I drop the piece of meat I was holding and look at her while my face is turning red. 'Ah, no! That's not true! Well.. It might be.. but this was the best choice. I'm certain of it!'

Her face turns into a smug smile.

The bell rings and I get up. I put away my tray and look over my shoulder. Todoroki and Kacchan are walking next to each other, talking to each other. It's a weird sight to see, considering Kacchan usually can't stand being around him.

I decide not to pay any more mind to it and focus on class instead.

* * *

I yawn as I walk back from the gym to the dorms. All Might was way too hard on me during training… My muscles are sore and I stretch my arms above my head as I see the lights of the dorms appearing around the corner. The lights in the common room are still on and I'm glad to spend some time with my friends besides class and training.

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by someone roughly grabbing my wrist and dragging me away from the glass doors leading into the building.

'Wha…' I exclaim as I notice the silhouette of Kacchan's body from the dim lights behind us. 'Kacchan, what are you doing?'

We round the corner of the buildings and he shoves me against the wall, sending a jolt through my spine as my muscles contract in pain. In the split of a second his lips are pressing against mine so roughly that it pushes my head back against the cold wall.

I'm surprised, overwhelmed by the entire situation. I raise up my hands and put it against his chest as I push him away but he pushes back, grabbing my chin with his hand and forcing me against his hot lips.

I decide to be a bit rougher and push him back harder. He stumbles. I wipe his saliva off of my lips while being dazed.

'What are you doing?' I say in disbelief. 'I told you, I don't want to date either of you. I thought you'd at least respect my decision.'

'What if you didn't have to choose?' he says, standing there, looking at me, his hands shoved in his pockets.

I feel hot. My heart is racing and I'm getting overwhelmed. For him to force himself onto me like that… And what does he even mean?

'What the hell are you doing?' Todoroki's voice calls out. He walks up to the both of us. I'm still standing there, my hand lingering on my lips. 'We agreed to wait until both of us were here.'

Huh? What is he talking abou- Todoroki's lukewarm lips are on mine and my mind has become mush.

'Don't hog all of him, you half 'n half bastard,' Kacchan says as he shoves Todoroki aside and plants his lips on mine. His lips travel along my neck as Todoroki takes up the vacant place on my mouth.

My entire body is frozen in place. My mind is racing with a million thoughts. When Todoroki pulls back again a trail of saliva is lingering between the both of us.

I have to do something.

'Stop,' I pant.

They ignore me. Kacchan's hand is in my hair, pulling me closer to him.

I put my hand on his chest and try to push him away but my arms are shaking.

'Stop,' I say again.

They aren't listening. Their bodies are leaning against mine as their lips continue to travel over my skin.

'Stop!' I yell as I push both of them away violently. Tears are gathering in the corners of my eyes.

I feel so… violated. So… wrong.

'Midoriya…,' Todoroki says, reaching forward.

'Don't touch me!' I shout, feeling weird. 'Just.. leave me alone!'

I turn around and take off for the dorm entrance. I storm through the doors and take the stairs two steps at a time as I hear the others calling out my name. I crash onto my bed and curl up until a ball as the tears are silently streaming down my face.

What on Earth were they thinking? They can't possibly be serious. Was that what they were discussing during lunch? And they didn't even talk to me about it…

I feel harassed. I made my decision and it hurts me that they couldn't respect that. And to make such a decision without me… It frustrates me so much. But what bothers me the most is… why is it so wrong… but it feels so good?


	7. Chapter six

I'm lying in my bed, curled up, facing the wall. My muscles are aching and my eyes feel sore from all the crying I've done last night, muffling my sobs with my pillow so nobody else found out. My alarm has already gone off twice but I'm reluctant to get up.

I eventually force myself upright and rub my eyes, immediately noticing that they're still damp. When I think about going to class today I feel nauseous. A weird tingling sensation pops up in my stomach and I just want to lay back down again, bailing out of class and out of my feelings.

I sigh deeply and grab my things to go to the bathroom. When I arrive there the first thing I do is turn on a nice cold shower.

I push my head under the stream as I rub at my eyes and cheeks to get rid of the red blotches and the soreness while the water is also soothing my muscles. I look up as the water streams down my face, hoping it could wash away my thoughts as well as they are racing, and causing me headaches in the process.

Somebody yells at me that I'm going to be late, but I take it for granted. I don't step out of the shower until I feel absolutely ready to and that takes quite a while. When I finally do I still don't feel much better than before. The soreness of my muscles has gone away but has been replaced by a headache, and the tingling sensation in my stomach has started fluttering up, making me feel even sicker.

I'm seriously considering ditching class, but considering there're no physical classes today, I decide to just go and force myself through it.

I quickly dress up and leave the dorms last.

* * *

My eyes are facing down at my notebook, trying to keep up with what Aizawa-sensei is saying, but every single word that flows into my ears gets distorted and I'm not able to understand any of it.

I look up for a moment to glance at Kacchan, but he's also hunched over his notebook, furiously scribbling down the homework.

I look back at Todoroki and he too is focusing on his schoolwork.

I really hope they aren't going to pretend nothing happened.. The day flies by so fast I can barely keep up and before I know it the end of day bell has rung, leaving me alone with my thoughts all over again.

When I've arrived back at the dorms I put my bag in my room and then retreat back into the common room, setting myself in front of the TV but not being able to focus at all.

Out of the corners of my eyes I can see Kacchan walking up to the couch, but when he sees me, he turns around and walks away. My gaze lingers after him as he goes up the stairs, probably back to his own room.

Before I'm in the right mind to stop myself, I follow him. When I stand in front of his closed door with my hand lifted in the air to knock I hesitate.

'Midoriya?'

Todoroki's voice startles me and makes me step back away from Kacchan's room. 'What were you doing?'

I look down as my face is flushing red. 'I don't really know,' I mutter.

'Are you okay?' he asks, his voice carrying worry and compassion.

I slowly look up at him as the tears are slowly streaming down my face.

'Midoriya..,' he says softly as he reaches out for me.

I take a step back, not wanting his skin to touch mine, not quite feeling ready for that.

'What the hell are you two doing outside my room?' Kacchan's voice barks.

I look at him as I sniff. His eyes immediately soften. He shakes his head and sighs before mumbling 'Geez, you're such a fucking nerd aren't you.'

He reaches out and grabs my wrist to pull me inside his room before I have time to argue.

'Get over here you half 'n half,' he shouts out at Todoroki who also slips into the room with us.

He pushes me down onto the bed as he looms over me with his arms crossed, Todoroki standing by his side with his hands in his pockets. They stand there, looking so casual. I wonder if they even have any of the feelings I'm experiencing right now, cause they're overwhelming me, especially now, standing so close to them again. A whirlpool of confusion, sadness, anguish washes over me with somehow a tinge of… excitement.

Kacchan grits his teeth as he looks away from me while Todoroki's gaze keeps being fixated on me. I slouch down. Within the span of just two days I've found myself in two completely unknown situations, two I'd rather not have been in at all, and now, no way to actually get out.

Todoroki nudges Kacchan's side with his elbow, making him jolt up.

'I'm.. I'm sorry,' he grumbles while maintaining to look away from me.

I look up. 'What?'

'I'm sorry, too,' Todoroki adds.

I look away from them, not quite knowing what to say. Just sorry isn't enough to me. Not after what they've done.

Todoroki grabs a hold of Kacchan's sleeve and pulls him down as they take a seat on the floor, instantly making the atmosphere less threatening to me. I pull up my legs and cross them as I hang my head low.

'I came here to talk to you,' I say, softly, almost whispering, 'but I can't find anything to say.'

'There's nothing you need to say,' Todoroki replies. 'What we did was wrong, especially without talking to you, and we're both sorry for doing that to you. I hope you can forgive us for that.'

I glance over at Kacchan. He huffs and looks up at the ceiling while leaning back on his hands.

'Whatever that asshole said. I agree.'

I shake my head. Teardrops are dripping down my nose and onto the duvet. I hear someone get to their feet as I stifle a sob.

'Please don't cry.' It's Kacchan's voice. I look up a little and see his hand lingering in the air, his expression surprisingly soft.

'I c-can't h-help i-it,' I whine.

'We already said we were sorry.'

I shake my head again wildly as the tears fly everywhere. 'It's not e-enough,' I sob.

'Then how can we make it up to you?' Todoroki asks, having remained seated on the ground.

I shrug. I don't know. I don't know how they can make it up to me. Can they even make it up to me at all?

'Why?' I squeak.

They exchange glances.

'Why what?' Kacchan asks.

'W-why did you d-do that?'

Kacchan seems to shift his weight as he scratches his head, looking a bit sheepish.

'I guess.. I was just.. disappointed, when you said you wanted to date neither of us. And then you told me it was because you liked both of us and you couldn't choose and…,' he trails off.

'And we talked about how having half of you would be better than having none of you,' Todoroki finishes.

I look up, my eyes red and swollen, my cheeks streaked with tears. They're both looking at me and I can see they're being honest and.. vulnerable. I wipe away the tears as I sniff.

'What made you think I wanted that?' I ask.

At that they both look away. Kacchan is the first to be able to look me in the eye again.

'Is it not what you wanted?' he asks, sincerity tinging his voice.

I'm taken aback by that question.

'I.. I'm not sure..,' I say. My heart is beating loudly in my chest and my ears are ringing. Is it what I wanted? I don't know.. I don't know.. I like both of them so much but.. not dating either of them _was_ the right decision, right? I don't know anymore.. I don't know anything anymore…

I break down crying.

'I don't know!' I shout in between sobs. 'I don't know what I want anymore.' I take a deep breath as the tears keep pouring. 'I know that being with two people at once is bad. It just is wrong. It just can't be.. but.. but,' I spit out.

'But it felt good, didn't it?' Todoroki interjects.

I nod as I'm trying to wipe the tears away. Someone grabs my hand and pulls it away from my face as Todoroki lowers his face to mine, reaching out his other hand to rest on my cheek as he wipes away the tears with his thumb.

'You don't have to worry about what's right or wrong, what's good or bad. All that matters is what you feel.'

Kacchan sits down next to me and grabs my other hand, holding it tightly between both of his. A small blush is tinging his cheeks pink.

'You never cared about what others thought before you came to U.A., why would it matter now?' he says.

I look at both of them as the warmth from their touches are spreading throughout my body, only thinking that I don't deserve either of them.

'We promise that if you want this, we won't ever overwhelm you like that anymore,' Todoroki says.

'Yeah. That was just really stupid of us,' Kacchan adds.

'If I want this… I get both of you?' I ask. It still feels weird to say it. It feels unnatural, but I can't ignore the feelings I have anymore, can't hide them away as feeling ill.

'Unconditionally,' Todoroki replies with a little smile on his face as he caresses my cheek.

'Just for you,' Kacchan says as well, squeezing my hand a little.

'And if I don't want this?' It feels like a question that's necessary to ask.

'Then we won't bother you anymore,' Todoroki says sincerely.

I pull my hands from their grasps and wipe the last of my tears away on my shirt as I take ahold of Todoroki's and Kacchan's hand again, forcing a small smile on my lip, still feeling unsure, uncertain and insecure about any of this, but I can't force these feelings down anymore. I love them. Both of them. As much as I can possibly love someone. I hold their hands tightly in mine as finally a genuine smile surfaces for the first time in days and I say the words they've been waiting to hear:

'I do want this.'


	8. Chapter seven

It's been a week since I decided to try dating both of them. In that time they have been distancing themselves from me to try to give me space to think about what I want, rather than what they want. The more I think about it, the more content I become with the idea of having the best of both worlds.

It's Sunday morning and they asked me out on a date. I'm still a bit nervous to go out with the both of them, considering it isn't socially accepted to date more than one person at the same time, but they assured me that we were going to have a fun time.

When I arrive downstairs they're already sitting in the common room waiting for me. It gives me a déjà vu from our last dates. In the corner I see Uraraka sitting in a chair with a steaming cup of tea in her hands, giving me a smug smile as I walk up to Todoroki and Bakugou. My face flushes red as her smile widens as I approach them and they both take my hand as we walk out of the building.

It's a bit awkward, someone holding both of my hands. It makes me feel a little trapped, but the warmth that spreads through my insides in turn makes me feel happy again.

They take me to Hosu city, considering that I've already seen most of Tokyo last time I was there with Kacchan. As we wind through the streets my eye locks onto one of the alleys.

I unintentionally linger as Todoroki and Kacchan move along, them tugging on my arms as I stand in place, staring at the blood stains on the ground and the dents in the wall. They look past me as my gaze keeps being fixated on it as I feel the chills running down my spine.

'Midoriya.'

I look up at Todoroki, his eyes intently staring into mine.

'Ah.. yeah. I just.. got a bit of a flashback,' I reply sheepishly as I turn away from it.

Todoroki squeezes my hand a bit as we continue walking through the city, occasionally stopping to look at the stores for a bit. At the end of the day I'm exhausted and we decide to go back to the dorms.

Before we go inside both of them give me a quick kiss and it makes the heat rise to my cheeks, but in a pleasant way.

I really prefer this side of them, more than the one they showed me before. I can see in their eyes that they want more and that, especially Kacchan, has to physically restrain himself from doing something rash, but it's something I admire about them. That night I go to bed feeling content with the path I've chosen.

'Tell me… your favorite animal!' I say enthusiastically.

'Cat,' both of them reply in unison.

I chuckle. 'Yeah, cats are pretty cute,' I say as I roll over to find a more comfortable position. My head is lying in Kacchan's lap and my legs are resting on Todoroki's. It's a bit of an awkward position but I've gotten used to it and it's pretty comfortable to me now. We decided to hang out like this more often so I had a better chance to know them. The real them, not the façade they've been putting up all this time.

'Tell me your first swear word,' Kacchan says.

'I've never sworn!' I shout at him. He grins at me.

'Fuck.'

I prop myself up on my elbows as I look at Todoroki. His face is one stoic expression, even after saying that. It makes me burst out laughing.

'Oi, Deku! Lay still will you,' Kacchan gnarls at me.

'Sorry,' I say and lay back down. I pick up the book I left by my side and hold it above my head as I try to read. Kacchan's hand slips into my hair and plays with it as I keep reading it, trying to focus, but obviously failing with both of my boyfriends around.

'Tell me your first crush,' Todoroki suddenly says.

I nearly drop the book onto my face. 'Uh.. uhm..,' I stammer.

'This nerd,' Kacchan says casually.

'And yours, Midoriya?' Todoroki probes.

I bring the book close to my face to hide it from becoming tomato red. 'All Might,' I whisper.

The awkward silence that ensues makes me feel even worse. Suddenly both of them burst out laughing, a sight that's rare to me, and I join them as I giggle away my awkwardness. I roll over again and shift as my stomach ends up on Kacchan's lap as I prop myself up on my elbows to read.

'Tell me your… ideal date,' I say.

It remains silent as they're thinking about date ideas.

'I think the one we had is pretty good,' Todoroki says after a while.

'Yeah I agree with half 'n half.'

'Please stop calling me that.'

'Why?'

'It's insulting.'

'I don't mean it that way… anymore.'

They start exchanging glares and I quickly push myself upright to form a barrier between them. As much as they try, they aren't completely used to being around each other yet, but usually as long as I'm there to interfere it won't go much further than this.

I lean aside and put my head on Todoroki's shoulder as I close my eyes.

'What about you?' Kacchan asks.

'I don't really have an ideal date,' I answer. 'I just like enjoying these moments with you.'

Todoroki's shoulder suddenly feels a little cold. I open my eyes and see that he's blushing. When I glance over at Kacchan his cheeks are also tainted pink. I close my eyes again and smile. Turns out they're just as weak-hearted as me.

After a little while sitting like this I feel Todoroki's head resting on top of mine as Kacchan inches closer and puts his head on my free shoulder. It's moments like these that I cherish the most. I can feel their love for me radiate throughout their entire bodies into mine as our breathing syncs. I think they've fallen asleep cause their breathing has evened out so much it's almost calming.

I open my eyes and look at the clock. It's already 11pm. I shake them softly to wake them up and they both yawn.

'You should go back to your own rooms,' I say.

Kacchan stretches his arms as he climbs off the bed while Todoroki defiantly flops down onto it, refusing to budge. I nudge him again. He can't stay in my room, it'd be too obvious. Disguising these moments as study groups is easy, but I have no simple explanation for any of them staying over for the night.

When I reach out to nudge him again he grabs my arm and pulls me into a tight embrace as he nuzzles up to me.

'Todoroki,' I squeal, 'you can't stay here.' He doesn't respond.

'If that guy is staying then so am I,' Kacchan says. 'Move over, nerd.'

Before I can do anything he's already in the bed with the two of us, his arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

'The bed is way too small..,' I try to argue, but both of them pretend they're asleep.

I sigh. Guess it leaves me no choice to just go along with this and fall asleep as well. They really are just a bunch of adorable dorks, just as me. It's something I never noticed before until I started to pay more attention to it. They've both become softer when hanging around me and I truly enjoy it.

After a little while I too fall asleep, feeling safe in the arms of those that I care about most.


	9. Chapter eight

I'm sitting on the couch in the common room with nearly all of our classmates surrounding us. My legs are pulled up to my chest while I hug them tightly to my body, a smile on my face as I'm happily chatting with Todoroki about the training of the day. On my other side Kacchan is leaning against me, talking to Kirishima casually while his hand is secretly lying on my thigh.

'Deku-kun? What's that on your neck?' Uraraka suddenly asks. When I turn my head around her face is suddenly inches from mine, her eyes fixated on my neck, scrutinizing whatever is visible there. 'It looks like… a bite mark?'

My face turns beet red as I clasp my hand over the area she was looking at, reacting so suddenly that both Todoroki and Bakugou slightly scoot away from me, creating some distance between us. None of us have told anyone that we're dating. We talked about it, but it always led to the conclusion that it's just too weird. Not socially accepted. Yet our love for each other can't be denied or hidden, it was simply best not to tell anyone else.

'It's not!' I quickly exclaim. 'It's just that I.. uh.. I accidentally.. scratched myself… and now it just looks weird…,' I try to defend myself but I'm getting more flustered with every word I'm speaking.

'What's even going on between the three of you?' Kaminari speaks up from across the room.

'Heh?' I exclaim in surprise.

'You're always hanging out with each other in your rooms. Sometimes I don't even see you guys go back to your own during the night. You seem very clingy lately. What's up with that? Are you three dating each other or something?'

If it was possible my face would turn even more red, but it's already past scarlet and my heart is beating in my chest. I feel like I can't breathe. If the class found out and they aren't okay with it, what would they do? Would they tell the teachers on us…? Bully us..? It makes me nauseous to think about it.

'We're dating.'

I whip my head around to look at Todoroki who is casually lounging back in the seat.

'Todoroki!' I squeal.

'They're already onto us, you fucking nerd. Better come clean now,' Bakugou adds.

It feels like my throat is constricting. Tears are welling up in my eyes as I hug my legs closer to my chest, closing myself off from the rest of the room. All eyes are on us and it makes me feel trapped. I think the others are reading the atmosphere cause suddenly I hear Yaoyorozu saying:

'It's okay. I have no problems with it.'

I look up at her, not believing what she just said.

'Yeah, I agree!' Kirishima adds. 'I think it's totally cool you can make it work with all three of you.'

'I didn't think it would ever happen because you always seemed so violent against each other, but I always knew there was something more,' Uraraka chips in as she's smiling at me.

I swallow my tears back. 'It's really okay?' I squeak. I look around as almost all of them are nodding and smiling encouragingly.

'If you can have two boys, then that also means I can have two girls!' Mineta shouts out.

'NO!' several of the girls yell at once while kicking Mineta down.

Something suddenly occurs to me. 'Wait.. How long have you guys known?' I ask.

'About two weeks,' Kirishima murmurs.

'Five months,' Momo says.

'I noticed from day one!' Uraraka cheers.

My face flushes red again but for a completely different reason this time.

'Hey, you should be glad!' Uraraka says as she jumps to the three of us, grabbing Todoroki and Bakugou by the shoulder and pushing them closer to me. 'Now you don't have to hide it anymore.' She takes a step back and smiles smugly at us.

I quickly glance over at the other two whose faces are also tinted red. At least this situation is not only embarrassing for me. I laugh, feeling relieved, releasing my legs and relaxing a little.

The conversation returns as normal, yet this time Todoroki is holding my hand openly. It's a small gesture, but it means the world to me. We finally don't have to hide it anymore and… it makes me happy.

* * *

'Kacchan what are you holding.. wait.. what are you doing! Kacchan, stop!' I say as I try to squirm out of his grasp.

'Don't abuse him,' Todoroki's calm voice echoes from the other side of the room.

'I'm not!' Kacchan barks back at him.

Within mere seconds he completely stripped me from all of my clothes and put me into a pair of new ones, one that makes me feel very uncomfortable. I'm standing in the bathroom, my face flushed red, my heart beating faster, as I pull the hem of the shirt down.

'Come on, Deku. Come out,' Kacchan's voice calls.

'I don't like this..,' I call back.

I hear him grunt and get to his feet. Before I have the chance to struggle against it he has grasped my wrist and pulls me out of the bathroom, displaying me to Todoroki whose eyes light up in enjoyment.

I pull the edge of the orange skirt down, trying to cover whatever I can, feeling extremely embarrassed.

'How did you even get a cheerleader outfit?' Todoroki asks him.

'I asked Yaoyorozu. She still had hers from the festival,' Kacchan replies.

I fidget with the hem of the shirt, trying to pull it down to cover my exposed stomach. I look up as Todoroki makes his way towards me and I look up to him.

'I think you look cute,' he says.

'Ah.. uhm.. I don't know..,' I stammer.

He leans forwards, his right hand on my cheek, cooling me down, his left hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him. The mixture of cold and warmth from his lips spreads throughout my body as my body molds itself around his.

Suddenly a hand grasps my chin and pulls me roughly away from the intimacy only to crash his own lips against mine in response. His free hand travels down the small of my back and slips beneath the waistband of the skirt, his hand firmly grasping onto my behind, making me jump a little. Kacchan's lips move away from mine and trail to the back of my neck as Todoroki takes his place, slightly nibbling on my ear as I moan softly in delight.

I push Todoroki a little forward so he crashes backwards on the bed and I pull Kacchan along as I position myself comfortably on the bed, my legs folded beneath me as my lips connect with Todoroki's again.

I jolt upright as Kacchan sinks his teeth into my shoulder again. 'Kacchan,' I murmur angrily.

His hands slip underneath the orange and white top, pulling my body closer to his as Todoroki latches onto my hair to bring my lips closer to his. It's a mess of limbs, saliva and passion which heats my insides up and makes me pant and huff as I gasp for breath.

The embarrassment from wearing the skimpy outfit has faded away as I fully enjoy this moment before it gets too much for me and I tell them to stop. I can see in their eyes that they want more but I can't take it anymore, and they respect that, pulling away when I ask them to, appreciating them more for that.

When I lie down in my bed next to them I can feel their fastened breath against my skin and their chests bobbing up and down against my chest and back and indulging in the moment as we fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

 **As you probably notice I am VERY stuck on a storyline haha. If you have any ideas for a next chapter please tell me or I'll have to cut this fic short ^^**


	10. Chapter nine

I'm sitting in class, focusing on the English phrases written on the board and try to note them as fast as possible. Ever since the three of us came out to the rest of the class, things have been easier on us. We don't have to act so secretly anymore – though I really wish the two of them would keep quieter in the bedroom.. – and everyone's been quite supportive of us.

It doesn't take very long until the last bell rings and we are dismissed. As we walk back to the dorm together I suddenly hear a voice coming from behind. 'Hey, Midoriya! Wait up!'

I turn around to see Kirishima running after us and quickly catching up as he slings an arm across my shoulder, placing himself between me and Todoroki.

'Oh, uhm, hey Kirishima.' Out of the corner of my eye I can see Todoroki glaring at him. 'Is anything wrong?'

'Nah, I just wanted to catch up with you a little, that's all!' he says, grinning so wide that his shark teeth are clearly visible.

'Ah, okay. I.. guess that's fine,' I say, immediately sensing the other boys' disagreement. I shake the feeling off me. I am not exclusively theirs. Considering a relationship, yes, I am, but I can still be friends with other people. They're my classmates after all.

'Great! How about we go to that café down the street? I hear they have amazing parfaits!' I glance over at Bakugou who is slightly shaking his head.

'Seems fun,' I say sheepishly, receiving a well-deserved glare.

'Alright, let's go!' Kirishima says as he grabs my wrist and pulls me along, leaving the other two behind.

* * *

'Is it any good?' Kirishima asks as I pop another spoonful of strawberry parfait in my mouth.

I nod happily. The parfait melts on my tongue and makes me experience tastes I never knew existed. 'They really have amazing parfaits,' I say as I happily take another bite.

'I told you,' Kirishima grins as he eats from his own matcha parfait.

'Kirishima, may I ask something?' I ask after a little while.

'Hm? Is something bothering you?' he says while cocking his head to the side, carrying a worried expression on his face.

'Ah, no, not really!' I say immediately, not wanting him to feel bad or worry about me. 'It's just that I was wondering why you asked me to come along so suddenly. We never really hang out that much outside of class so I was just curious.'

He brings his spoon to his lips as he thinks about that. He looks very innocent like that. Kirishima always struck me as the strong, but kindhearted type, and after all this time, that picture still has proven true. 'I guess that's why,' he says, meeting my gaze again.

'Hm?' I reply.

'Because we never hang out. I wanted to get to know you better. I never really got the chance anymore cause now you always got those two hanging around,' he says as he snickers.

I blush a little. 'I'd really wish they'd give me some space from time to time,' I say honestly. 'I really care for them but they're so… attached. It's a bit weird,' I say as I giggle nervously.

'Y'know, I'm just going to say something weird here, but I never thought it was possible for multiple people to date one person. I always thought it would just be two people dating and if multiple people liked that one person, they'd fight for it. I never could've imagined that you could end up with three,' Kirishima says while looking away. Do I see a blush on his cheeks…? 'But you showed me that that is possible!'

I'm starting to feel a bit nervous, but I'm not exactly sure why. 'Well, to be honest, I never thought it was possible either,' I say as I take another bite of the parfait. 'I thought it was weird. That it wouldn't be accepted. That everyone would hate me for it. I was very surprised to know that all of you accepted us that easily.'

I am looking down at my parfait, playing with the last remnants in the glass as I talk. 'I still think it's weird at times. I mean, how many times do you get taught at school that love is between one man and one woman? I never expected it to turn out like this but.. I'm happy.'

I look up at him, a small smile on my lips. 'I truly am.'

'I'm glad,' Kirishima says as he shows his toothy grin again. 'We should get back, it's already becoming late,' he says as he proceeds to get up.

I follow him and take my wallet out of my back pocket to pay for my parfait when he puts his hand on mine to stop me.

'It's okay, I invited you,' he says, grinning back at me and going to the counter to pay.

* * *

'That was really fun,' I tell him as we enter the U.A. grounds again.

'Yeah, totally. We should hang out more often!' he replies.

I nod. It really was fun. It's true that I haven't spent a lot of time with my classmates recently except for Uraraka, who keeps giving me smug smiles everywhere I go with either Todoroki or Bakugou, and it's a waste to not take chances and build new friendships. I decide to make more of an effort and go talk to my other classmates tomorrow as well, just checking what they're up to, seeing if they're okay. It's the least I can do.

'Hey, Midoriya?'

I turn around to see Kirishima standing still in place, his face twisted in an uncomfortable smile, his cheeks tainted red. He's fidgeting with his fingers and has his gaze aimed at the ground. I walk back to him.

'Is something wrong?' I ask, sincerely worried that something's happening to him.

He snorts and throws his head back as he laughs. 'Ah, I'm so bad at this!'

I cock my head in confusion. What is he talking about? His gaze lands back on mine and is filled with determination. It's such an intense look that it sends shivers down my spine. In an instant he reaches for my hands and holds them tight in his. It makes my heart skip a beat. Oh no, Kirishima, please don't do this…

'Midoriya. I know you're already dating Todoroki and Bakugou but… I really like you! Please date me as well!'

My heart sinks.

* * *

 **I actually had more written but I decided to be more of a tease haha. Hope you enjoy ^^**


	11. Chapter ten

'He did what!' Bakugou fumes.

'He didn't really say that, did he?' Todoroki asks.

I shamefully nod my head. 'I felt so bad for him…,' I say, my heart crushing itself in my chest.

'Well, what did you tell him?' Todoroki prods.

I look away from the both of them while my cheeks flush red.

'What the fuck did you tell him, Deku,' Bakugou gnarls.

'I told him… I needed to think about it,' I say as I cover my face with my own hands.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS!?' Bakugou screams.

I drop myself facedown onto the bed, avoiding their intent stares.

'Why did you do that?' Todoroki asks calmly as I smell Bakugou's palms smoke from anger.

'Because I'm not sure what to do,' I say, my voice muffled by the blankets while I kick my feet.

'You're already dating us. You can't date another person!' Bakugou says, sounding exasperated.

I turn my head to look at them. They seem really taken aback by my response to him.

'Well… he's nice, okay? He has a different personality than the both of you. A positive one. Maybe I need something like that..,' I say, making excuses for myself. It's true that both of their personalities aren't exactly… colorful. Sometimes they get quite passive and it brings my own morale down. Technically speaking, adding someone like Kirishima to the bunch would make the whole group balance out.

'What do you feel for him, Midoriya?' Todoroki asks, interrupting my train of thoughts.

I roll over onto my back. 'I'm.. not sure,' I reply.

'How can you not know sure!? You either like him or you don't!' Bakugou retorts.

I sit up straight to stare at him.

'It took me a couple of days to figure out my feelings for you two as well, okay? I just.. want some time to think about it.'

'I don't want you to date him,' Bakugou says through gritted teeth.

'It's not our choice,' Todoroki adds.

'Todoroki is right. It's not.'

'If you start dating that guy, I will break up with you,' Bakugou threatens. That remark stings in my heart. He wouldn't be serious. Would he..?

I get up from the bed, starting to become agitated. 'This is my own choice, okay! I haven't even decided yet what I'm going to do with it, but I want it to be my choice. And if you can't accept that, then fine!' I say as I storm off, tears welling up in my eyes. It is my choice. I want to take their feelings into consideration, but not everything is reliant upon them. I will make this choice myself and if they can't be happy with that…

* * *

It's lunchtime the day after Kirishima confessed to me and I'm sitting at our usual spot, but my left side is empty. Bakugou has taken place on the far end of the table, making everyone question what has happened and stealing glances at both him and me, making me feel ashamed for my own behavior.

Kirishima is at the other end of the table, chatting happily with Kaminari and Yaoyorozu, acting as if nothing happened between us at night. Maybe that's for the best. If he doesn't show anyone else it will be easier…

Before I know it the end of class bell has rung already and Todoroki and I are heading back to the dorms as I see Bakugou walking ahead of us.

I feel guilty about the whole situation. I didn't want to hurt him and it's not like I ever had any intention to date a third person anyways. I mean, sure, Kirishima is nice and all and he'd complete the entire balance of our group but I actually already knew the answer as soon as he asked me.

I look over at Todoroki who's staring ahead. I have too much love for the two boys I'm already dating and I just don't have any to spare for a third one. I will tell him tonight, not wanting to leave him with the lingering feeling of an unanswered confession.

Still, even if I did decide to date Kirishima as well, Bakugou should be able to respect my decision.. It really hurts me that he'd threaten with something like that. I thought he'd know me better.

I sigh. I guess that's Bakugou after all.

* * *

I'm sitting in Todoroki's lap as I'm reading the assignments for tomorrow while he plays with my hair. I'm deeply entranced in the study materials when I get startled by someone aggressively knocking on the door.

'C-come in!' I yell.

The door slowly opens to reveal Bakugou standing there. I am surprised. I didn't expect him to come to me after the fight we had last night. I wanted to go make up with him after I had told Kirishima, but that isn't for another hour.

'Why are you staring at me like that, you nerd,' Bakugou says as he drops down on the bed next to us.

'Ah, I just.. didn't expect you here,' I say as the heat rises to my cheeks.

'Tch,' is his only response. After that it remains silent.

I feel like I should apologize. Say something. I haven't told any of them about my decision and yet it feels so important to…

'I'm sorry.'

I look up at Bakugou. He's looking away from me but his expression is soft and his cheeks are slightly pink.

I lean forward as Todoroki grabs onto my waist so I don't topple over as I throw my arms around Bakugou's neck to hold him tight to me. 'I'm sorry too,' I murmur into his chest.

'Jeez, get off me,' he replies and pushes me away.

I chuckle.

'Have you decided?' Todoroki asks as I lean back against his chest.

I nod. 'Yeah, I have.'

* * *

I'm standing outside as the sun is already setting again. The wind is tousling my hair and sends shivers throughout my body. As Kirishima approaches me my gut starts twisting. Even though he probably already expected my answer, it still feels bad to reject someone.

'Hey, what's up,' he says as he is within earshot.

I'm fumbling with the hem of my shirt again while trying very hard not to look down at the ground. The painful expression on my face is stating the obvious and I don't have to say a single word.

'It's okay,' Kirishima says soothingly.

'I'm sorry,' I reply honestly.

'I know. Just take good care of Bakugou for me, will ya?'

I smile. 'Yeah, I will,' I say, feeling good about how this went about. I really didn't want to disappoint him, but he knows that I can only stretch my love so many ways. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up at his smiling face.

'Don't worry too much about it. I'll get my chance,' he says, flashing his toothy grin.

I smile back at him.

'Yeah, you will.'

* * *

I'm lying in my bed, Bakugou and Todoroki lying next to me, their limbs intertwined with mine. I'm unable to tell whose are whose and which are mine.

They seemed rather content with my decision and I just hope that, if something should ever occur again, they know that I will never choose anyone besides them.

The love I have for them is real and they both get my love unconditionally, even though they have to share, and I just pray, that they'll never forget that.


	12. Chapter eleven

As the warning bell rings we all sit down in class, waiting for Aizawa-sensei to show up. From behind the lectern a yellow sleeping bag rises, revealing Aizawa-sensei's tired face. We all look at him in anticipation to determine what the subject of today's homeroom will be.

'We have a cultural festival,' is all he announces. The class bursts out in excitement.

'Let's decide what we're going to do!' Kaminari bursts out, throwing gasoline on the already fueled fire of the intoxicated thoughts of having a school-like event.

Iida steps forward, guiding the class to sit down and become calm again as we try to discuss ideas for the cultural festival.

'Let's have a mochi shop!' Uraraka suggests. The girls cheer in agreement, but most of the boys don't seem very interested in that.

'A titty bar!' Mineta yells, getting smothered almost instantly by all of the girls, his suggestion being promptly discarded.

'A crepe house,' Sato suggests. I smile. Fits with his love for sugar.

'Dancing!' Mina shouts over all of the buzzing voices.

'L-let's hold a p-petting zoo,' Koji's quivering shy voice suggests.

I look around as everyone bursts into discussion, not able to agree on one single theme. I see Yaoyorozu walking up to the chalkboard, standing next to Iida and talking to him.

Iida nods once and then turns towards the rest of the class.

'Everybody, please go back to your seats!' his voice booms around the class. Quickly everyone goes back to their seats.

'Yaoyorozu and I have been discussing options and since none of you could come to an agreement we have decided on a theme to prevent further arguments.'

I look at him with piqued interest. He and Yaoyorozu decided on a theme themselves? Yaoyorozu steps forward and Iida steps away from the lectern.

'It is an event that is being held nearly every year at every cultural festival nationwide that we thought would suit the interests of the class. Iida and I decided… on a maid café!' Her smile shines so brightly nobody is able to object but as I look around the class I can see the distraught faces of my male classmates.

'But.. isn't that only for girls?' Kirishima asks. 'That's so unmanly!'

'We have decided to make it a mixed maid and butler café to accommodate everyone's gender,' Iida interjects. Kaminari motions for all the boys to huddle together and so I get off my seat to join the group.

'It might not be the best idea, but if you think about it, you can see the girls in adorable maid dresses!' he says excitedly.

I roll my eyes. I don't really care for the girls…

'Well, it's better than not having any ideas,' Todoroki adds.

'I agree,' Kirishima says.

'It's a fucking stupid idea,' Bakugou shouts.

All of their heads turn towards me. 'What do you think about this, Midoriya?' Kaminari asks, a smug smile on his face.

'Eh? Why me?' I ask nervously, trying to back away but accidentally bumping into one of the desks.

'If you agree, then Bakugou and Todoroki will agree as well.'

'That's not how that works! They're their own persons, they decide what they like, I don't decide for them!'

They look back at Todoroki and Bakugou who are staring at me.

I sigh. I wish they were a little less reliant upon me.

'Fine, let's just do the fucking café then. But I won't wear one of those stupid costumes!' Bakugou snarls.

Kaminari and Kirishima shrug as they say in unison: 'Fine by me!'

* * *

The day of the cultural festival is coming near and everyone's bustling about the classroom as they're preparing for the big day. All of the desks and chairs have been moved to a different location, making room for tables and more comfortable seats.

The girls are busy putting up decorations while the boys are setting the tables and preparing the ingredients for the dishes we are going to make tomorrow.

I look around and see Mina standing on the lectern as she's writing the menu items onto the schoolboard, quickly getting scolded by Iida who's talking about disrespect towards our upperclassmen.

I smile. Everyone's in such high spirits and happy to be able to do something so school-like rather than fight for our lives or participate in training classes to boost our abilities. It's nice to have something to take our minds off of things.

'Hey, Midoriya, can you come help?' Sero shouts from the other side of the room at the cooking station.

'Coming right up!' I say as I put the last of the table decorations down and hurry over to the kitchen. I immediately get put to work as I have to chop up the vegetables for our curry. When we are finally done with all the preparations we are dismissed and told to rest up for tomorrow. As we're heading home Bakugou and Todoroki join up with me.

'Let's head to your room,' Bakugou tells me. I shake my head. Todoroki looks at me questioningly.

'I think it's better to rest well. Tomorrow's going to be a long and exhausting day.' I look at them and they look a bit taken aback. 'I promise I'll make it up to you the day after tomorrow!'

Bakugou grins and looks past me at Todoroki. 'I still have that cheerleader outfit.'

I choke on my own breath. As they pat my back he chuckles 'I was just kidding.'

I wipe the tears from my eyes when I finally stop coughing. 'That's not funny,' I say. I look at Todoroki who is smiling as well.

'I think it looked good on you.'

I pout. 'No more Midoriya time for you today!' I say as I stalk on ahead. I quickly glance over my shoulder and see them staying behind, looking baffled, and I chuckle to myself as I head to my room, going straight to bed to charge up for the next exhausting day.

* * *

'This is a disaster!' I can hear Mina shout from across the hall.

I sit up straight and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I head for the door to find the source of the commotion when I see Mina standing at the end of the hallway.

'What's going on?' I ask as I move up to them.

'Momo has fallen ill! We are short on staff!'

I cock my head to the side. 'Don't we have enough guys to serve?'

Mina severely shakes her head. 'Most of the guys have been put on managing the lines and on cooking duty. Only three of the boys are actually catering and that were you, Todoroki and Kirishima. Without Momo we don't have enough girls to wait the tables.' Her head sinks and I can see it's really getting to her.

'Isn't there something we can do to solve the problem?'

'The only option would be to have one of the boys wear her dress and wait the tables for her, but I can't think of anyone that would be willing to do that or even fit the dress!'

'What about Midoriya?' Uraraka chimes.

'Eh?' I say, feeling hot all of a sudden.

'Midoriya has the perfect stature of a girl! He would fit!'

I shake my head and raise up my hands defensively. 'No, no, no! I don't want to do that! Besides, I'm already a butler!'

'Tsk. I'll take your freaking costume,' Bakugou says as he rounds the corner.

'Eh?! No way! Why would you fit in mine and you wouldn't fit in the dress?'

'Oh, I'd fit in that dress. There's just one reason why I won't,' he says, a grin on his face as the sparks fly from his hands. I take a step back in precaution.

'Come on, Midoriya! You'd be such a lifesaver!' Uraraka says excitingly. I look around. Can't they just make one of the boys anther butler… why do I always keep getting dragged into these kinds of situations… I sigh, being defeated.

Before I know it I'm being dragged towards the class, the heels of my shoes clicking on the hallway floors as we position ourselves in front of the closed doors to the 1-A classroom. Outside I can hear the people talking. Sato slides the door aside to showcase all the girls in their dresses and the boys in their tuxes as I stand there awkwardly in the black and white knee length dress, wondering if this really was the right choice but having no choice as everyone's gaping at me and I say in unison:

'Welcome, please enjoy your stay!'


	13. Chapter twelve

'Deku-kun, this order has to go to table three,' Uraraka says as she hands me a tray full of steaming crêpes and colorful drinks.

I carefully make my way towards the table where our "customers" are waiting, nearly tripping over my own feet because I'm not used to wearing heels, and place down the order as I smile sheepishly, feeling rather uncomfortable.

When I get back to the kitchen area I clutch the tray to my chest as I sigh. How was me dressing up as a maid the best solution when Yaoyorozu could've just made another butler outfit?

I look over my shoulder. It doesn't seem like anyone minds whether they're being served by a butler or a maid. I put the tray back on the table as Kaminari orders me to go check on the other guests.

I walk around the classroom, being very careful not to twist my ankle as I go, as I force a smile back on my face. When I reach a table at the far end of the classroom a familiar voice alerts me and it takes every ounce of determination in me not to turn around and hide.

'I can't believe it that the magnificent 1-A is hosting such an overdone concept for the Cultural Festival. _Our_ idea for the Cultural Festival was way more impressive than this!' Monoma spurts with his never ending condescending tone that never impresses any of the students from 1-A. When his eyes land on me they widen in amusement. 'What do I see now? Is the class's top hero wearing a maid dress?' Monoma burst out in laughter and I start to feel embarrassed. 'I can't believe it! Is this what we will see once you become Pro? A male hero in a maid dress, it's amusing beyond belief and I haven't even started on..!'

He's unable to finish his sentence as Kendo performs her ultimate move that knocks Monoma out cold. 'I'm really sorry for his annoyance,' she says as she picks him up from the floor.

'Ah, it's okay!' I reply. 'Thank you for stopping him.'

Kendo smirks. 'It's my job. Though I must say, that outfit looks good on you.'

She turns around, dragging Monoma along by his collar as she walks out of the classroom while my cheeks turn red. I sigh in relief, knowing that that is probably the worst that will happen today.

As I turn around I get told to let the next group of costumers into the café. As I make my way towards the entrance of the classroom the inevitable happens. I trip over my own feet and just as I'm about to have a face first meeting with the floor two pairs of strong arms catch me. As they haul me back to my feet I turn to thank them, immediately freezing in place as I see who the two that helped me prevent a face plant are.

'T-todoroki? Bakugou? What are you doing here!' I squeak. 'Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?'

'It's our free time,' Todoroki answers casually.

'Are you going to show us to our seats or what?' Bakugou says, smiling a little as his eyes glide over me. It makes me want to run off and put on some decent pants.

'D-don't you want to go check out something more.. interesting? I mean.. you've already been here all day and the entire school is doing all these amazing things and maybe it'd be more fun if you were to check out those…' I mumble as they stroll past me to an empty table.

'Ah, please wait!' I squeal as I run after them, nearly tripping over my own feet again.

'You'd better treat us as your best damn customers,' Bakugou says as he grins.

I swallow my nervousness and put on the widest smile I can manage.

'Welcome to class 1-A's café, what can I get for you?'

They look at each other, trying to figure out whether I'm just acting or not. If they're going to play with me, then I can play with them too!

They look besides me at the chalk art that Mina put up which serves as our menu.

'I'll have the strawberry milkshake,' Todoroki says. I quickly write the order down. 'Whatever you recommend,' Bakugou says.

I gulp. I'm horrible at deciding things, let alone for other people. 'Alright. Your order will be here in a while. Please wait patiently!' I turn around and let my smile fall instantly. This is really the worst thing they've done so far… I quickly return with their food – I decided on a spicy ramen for Bakugou – and then head off to serve the other costumers. I can feel their eyes following me wherever I go and it's rather awkward.

Eventually my shift is over as well. As soon as Uraraka tells me I can go I dash out of the classroom towards the bathroom to change.

I stand in front of the mirror as I'm trying to reach backwards to unzip the dress and take it off, but it's no use. I can't take it off. I sigh deeply.

All of the boys are still working in the café and the girls aren't going to come in here to help me. I'll just have to go back to the dorms wearing this and have to ask Bakugou or Todoroki for help later to take it.. off…

I shake the thought from my head. Before I leave the bathroom I look around to see if any of the other students are around, but luckily the hallway is empty. I quickly walk back to the dormitories, hoping that someone's there that can free me of this dress.

When I get to the common area it seems that nobody is there. I sigh. Everyone must still be either working or enjoying the festival themselves.

I go back to my room and lay down on my bed, hoping and praying that someone will come soon to release me.

* * *

'Oi, Deku, open the door!'

I rub my eyes as I'm rudely awakened by Bakugou's voice.

'Why are you still wearing that?' Todoroki asks as I let them into my room.

'Huh? What?' I look down at the black and white maid dress that I'm still wearing. 'Uwah! I totally forgot! I couldn't get it of…,' I say, feeling embarrassed yet again.

'Let me help you,' Todoroki says as he turns to fumble on the zipper.

'Tsk. I would've liked to see him like that a bit longer,' Bakugou says.

I chuckle nervously. 'I prefer not to do such things again,' I say as the dress slides off my shoulders onto the floor.

Suddenly I feel cold lips brush against my ear, sending shivers through my spine as I try to turn around to face him.

'T-todoroki, please don't,' I say.

'I can't help it,' he whispers in my ear, 'you're teasing me too much.'

'H-how am I even t-teasing?' I ask while trying to suppress a moan as his lips travel alongside my throat, his hands firmly planted on my hips, not seeming to want to let go any time soon.

'K-Kacchan, help,' I plead to him. I'm not ready for such an adventurous night yet again.

He reaches his hand out to me from where he's sitting on the bed and I eagerly grab it, only to be pulled roughly into his arms with his lips pressed against mine. I try to pull away, but his hands are tangled into my hair and pressing me against his body.

It's a rather awkward position and a more awkward situation. I'm still wearing the stockings, shoes and headdress from the maid outfit, but my chest is barren and pressed against Bakugou's school uniform.

I can feel the headdress slowly sliding off as Todoroki's hands finds their way around my waist.

My body starts to heat up and I moan from pleasure as I eventually give in, vowing that this night will be the last night in my entire lifetime that I will ever wear women's clothing for their enjoyment ever again.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I'm about one and a half week late T_T I've been really busy with work and just like Deku, I'm so hot right now! We are experiencing a massive heat wave and it makes it really hard to sit in my room and write properly so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good! I'm running out of inspiration for this story so I am probably going to wrap this up next week and then start on some new BNHA stories ^^ I hope you'll enjoy those as well!**


	14. Chapter thirteen

I'm sitting in my room at home focusing on my homework. We're having an after term break of a week so everyone was allowed to go home. Despite that it's nearly fall already it's still pretty warm outside so I left my window open for the breeze to flow through my room.

The doorbell rings and I hear my mom getting up to answer it. I can hear her cheerful voice from the hallway.

'Ah, it's so nice to meet you! I'll go get him, please come in!'

The door to my room opens and I turn around to look at her.

'Izuku, Katsuki and another boy are here to meet you.'

I jump up excitedly, already knowing who the other one is. I follow my mom to the living room, carefully closing the door behind me, not wanting them to see my wide arrange of All Might merchandise. They've already made enough jokes about that back at the dorms…

'It's been so long since you came here to visit, Katsuki,' my mom says to him. 'And you must be Todoroki Shouto. You can call me Inko,' she turns to Todoroki while shaking his hand.

'Nice to meet you,' he mutters.

'Why did you come to my place?' I ask as I walk up to them. '

The girls asked everyone in class to join them to the waterpark,' Todoroki replies.

'Eh? A waterpark? But it's nearly fall already, wouldn't it be closed?'

'Because of the heat it's still open,' Bakugou answers.

'Ah, I guess that makes sense,' I reply.

'Hurry up and go get your stuff, we don't have all day!' Bakugou gnarls.

'Y-yes!' I say as I turn around and dash back to my room, quickly gathering everything I need in my bag.

When I return to the living room they're already ready to go so I wave goodbye to my mom as we head towards the train station.

* * *

We made it to the waterpark with ease and are now quickly changing into our swimwear so we can meet up with everyone else that already waiting inside.

When I step out of the stall the others aren't ready yet so I go to put my bag in a locker.

'You look good,' Todoroki says putting his hand on my waist.

My face flashes red and I step away from him. 'P-please not in public,' I murmur, covering my red hot face.

'I'm sorry,' he says as he takes hold of my hands to reveal my face.

'It's okay,' I reply.

'Oi! Don't make him uncomfortable already, will you?' Bakugou says as he steps out of the stall as well.

'I already said sorry,' Todoroki tells him as Bakugou joins up with us.

'Let's just go have some fun,' I tell both of them with a smile as they fixate their gazes on me again. I turn around and lead the way as I sigh a little. I really am the distraction point between the two of them at times.

'Deku-kun, there you are!' Uraraka yells cheerfully as we walk out of the main building.

The waterpark stretches far and the horizon is lined with slides in all different shades and colors. Luckily it isn't too crowded so the lines are short and there are plenty of places for all of us to sit down. The three of us go over to the rest of the group and notice that everyone from our class is already here.

'Don't forget to put on sunscreen before you head out!' I hear Iida's voice boom, but the majority of the class seem to ignore him.

'Let's go to the slides, bro!' Kaminari says as he takes Kirishima's hand while they dash off. The look on Kirishima's face makes me happy. I'm glad he found someone that'd better suit him than me.

'Are we going to stand around here all day or what?' Bakugou asks.

'Ah. Let me put on some sunscreen and then we can go.' I pick up the bottle from my seat and start rubbing the sunscreen on my arms and legs. I try to reach to my back, but it's obvious my arms are way too short for that.

'You'll be wasting the entire day like this, nerd,' Bakugou says as he snatches the bottle out of my hands and dumps a huge amount of sunscreen on my back. The cold liquid makes me jump up as he quickly rubs it across my back and shoulders.

'Now let's go,' he says as he grabs my wrist and drags me along. I look around and see Todoroki following behind us with a smile on his face as we make our way towards the pool.

'W-wait, Kacchan!' I say as he doesn't slow down when reaching the edge.

He looks back, grinning at me. My heart skips a beat. He jumps up, still dragging me along as we splash into the cold water. When I get above the surface again I cough up the water I accidentally swallowed.

'You okay?' Bakugou asks, his face surprisingly soft and full of worry.

'Yeah,' I say. 'Ah, it's so cold!'

I start kicking with my legs to warm myself up and to keep my head above the water as Todoroki gently slides into the water as well. He places his hands on my hips and lifts me up as I wrap my arms around his neck, making him support me. It feels a bit awkward to do this in public, but also really nice.

When I look back at Bakugou, he's gone. 'Eh? Where did Bakugou go off to?'

Todoroki shrugs. 'I didn't notice he left.'

I look around and release Todoroki to swim a little further ahead. As we swim further and further the water becomes less deep and soon I'm able to stand.

Quite a lot of people are around this area, simply swimming or lounging around on tubes or other inflatable things. I try to jump up and look over everyone's heads, but I don't see him anywhere.

'He'll be back,' Todoroki says as he joins my side.

'Yeah, he'll be fine,' I reply, but it still doesn't sit right with me that he simply disappeared like that.

I hoist myself out of the pool and help Todoroki climb out as well as we make our way towards the slides, deciding on leaving Bakugou be for now. I splash down in the pool below the slide and quickly swim away as I wait for Todoroki to come down as well, but when someone finally comes down, it's someone I don't know.

I look around. Where did he go off too? I thought he was going to go off the same one, he was right behind me…

I get out and go back to the meeting place, hoping that either Todoroki or Bakugou will be there. Preferably both.

When I get back there, nobody's there. I'm starting to feel a little nervous. It's not like them to go off without saying a word.

'Hey? Isn't that guy from UA?'

I look around to see some guys staring at me. They walk up to me, eyes eagerly looking at me. It must be a surprise to see such an elite student at a normal waterpark like this.

'Wow! It's really him! You're Izuku Midoriya, right?' they say excitedly.

'Yeah,' I say while smiling and scratching my head. I'm rather awkward in such situations. I don't know how to respond to fans…

'Are you here on your own?'

I look around, searching for any one of my classmates.

'No, I'm here with my uh.. my boyfriends and my friends…'

'Boyfriends?'

I whip my head around and clasp my hands over my mouth. Crap, I let that slip out!

'I-I meant my g-guy friends. My classmates!' I stutter, trying to talk myself out of the situation.

Suddenly the boys are inching closer to me.

'So you're that kinda guy aren't you?' one of them says, standing awkwardly close to my back, whispering into my ear. It sends shivers down my spine in a bad way.

'I uhm.. I have to go look for my friends,' I say as I try to step away, but someone's hand ends up on my wrist and pulls me closer to him.

'Aren't we entertaining enough?'

My stomach is twisting and I'm a little scared. I don't know how to get out of this situation. I just hope that Todoroki and Bakugou are somewhere close….

* * *

 **Aah! Okay, so I actually wanted to end with this chapter, but your overwhelming support was so much for me that I decided to keep it going a little longer. I'm going to try to keep it going as long as I have ideas which are at least two more so I hope you'll enjoy! And thank you for all the comments! I really love you guys 3**


	15. Chapter fourteen

My heart is pounding and my head is spinning as my body is pressed against his. I want to back away from him, but his grasp on my wrist is tight.

'P-please let me go,' I say as I pull on my wrist.

'Don't you have time for fans?' someone else says.

'Of course I do, but…,' I start.

'We don't mean any harm,' the boy holding me says. 'We're just admirers.'

His hand is creeping up my arm and it makes me uncomfortable.

'Please, stop,' I squeak, too nervous to actually speak up.

'What the hell are you doing!?'

I look up, nearly tearing up, as I finally see a familiar face.

Bakugou places his hand on the boy's chest and pushes him backwards, shoving me behind him and shielding me off from all the bystanders.

'We're sorry, we were being held up,' Todoroki's voice eases into my air from behind me.

'Leave us alone or else I'm calling security,' Bakugou threatens them.

Their faces go pale and they back away. They start walking away as I let out the breath I was holding. 'Stupid brats.'

I look at them. 'Where did you go?' I ask.

'They held us up by pretending they're our fans. Shit, I knew they were trying to go after you.'

I start to blush. 'I'm not that vulnerable..,' I murmur.

Todoroki puts his hand on my shoulder. 'No, you're not, but you're very desirable.'

It makes my cheeks even hotter.

'Ah, Todoroki, Bakugou, Deku, there you are,' Uraraka says as she comes running up to us. 'We all gathered at the restaurant to eat something. Are you joining us?'

My heart is still racing, but I'd feel a lot more at ease around all of my friends.

'Yeah, sounds like fun. We'll come right up,' I tell her. She turns around and walks away.

I place my hand over my heart and feel it pounding.

'Are you okay?' Todoroki asks. I look over at him. His face is filled with worry.

'Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks.'

I look over at Bakugou. He isn't looking at me, but just by his stature I can tell that he's agitated. I walk over to him and grab his hand. I squeeze it a little as he looks at me and then pulls his hand away. He doesn't really like public affection either, but I felt like he needed it.

'Let's go meet the others,' Todoroki says as he takes hold of my hand to lead me to the dining area.

* * *

'I'm exhausted,' Sero yawns.

I yawn too. It's been a pretty long, but very fun day. After the incident neither of them left my side which was pretty comforting. We hung out with a lot of our other classmates and had a lot of fun. We stayed until the sun started to set and the closing time was starting to come closer. Eventually we had to leave when neither of us really wanted to.

'Me too,' Kaminari says leaning on Kirishima's shoulder.

'Everyone should head home as safely as possible and take plenty of rest,' Iida instructs us.

Everyone replies with a half-hearted 'yes!' as they say goodbye and take off.

'Should we walk you home?' Todoroki asks.

I shake my head. 'I'll be fine.'

Bakugou glares at me.

'I promise!'

'If you get in any trouble I'll kill you,' he replies.

I grin. 'I won't,' I reassure them.

'Alright. Let's go home, Bakugou.'

Bakugou nods and leans forward to give me a kiss. He then takes off as Todoroki stays behind. He turns to me and gives me a quick kiss as well as he leaves in the opposite direction.

I make my way to the train station, being tired as well, but managing to stay awake until I get home. At home I take a quick shower before crashing into my bed and falling asleep.

* * *

'I'm home!' I yell as I open the door.

'Welcome home, Izuku,' my mom replies as she walks into the hallway.

I take off my shoes and look up at her. I notice she's fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She always does that when she's nervous but I wonder what she's nervous about this time.

'Uhm.. Izuku… Katsuki and your other friend, Shouto, came to see you.'

Why is she so nervous about that? She met them before.

'There's something I need to ask you,' she says. She's staring at me, her facial expression nothing but seriousness.

'What's wrong?' I ask.

'Izuku… who of these boys are you dating?'

My heart stops and I freeze in place. How did she figure out I was dating anyone? How will I tell her I'm dating both of them? Would she approve of it? Would she think I'm weird? Would she make me break up with them? A million thoughts are racing through my head as cold sweat breaks out.

'W-what?' is all I manage to stammer.

'Both of these boys came to our door and introduced themselves as your boyfriend. I don't know what to think.'

I lower my head. I really don't know what to tell her. Everyone at the dorms was okay with it, but my mom is something completely different.. How could they have done this to me…

'Can we please talk about this later?' I ask her.

She purses her lips. She probably wants an answer right now, but I'm not ready to tell her yet.

'Alright, Izuku.'

She turns around to the living room and I follow here where Bakugou and Todoroki are sitting. I'm agitated and hurt by the fact they told my mom just like that without telling me first. It isn't something to just say so casually.

I defiantly take place on the other side of the couch as far away from them as I can.

'Why did you come here?' I ask.

'I never had a chance to properly meet your mother,' Todoroki replies.

'Half 'n half told me to come along,' Bakugou gnarls.

'Why did you..,' I start but my throat constricts. I keep my eyes down as my mom puts a cup of tea in front of me.

My mom sits down next to them and starts talking about all sorts of things. School, home life, my childhood and all the embarrassing things you can think of, but my mind has wandered off as all I can think about is the talk I'm going to need to have with my mom.

She has always supported me, even though she was afraid of me hurting myself trying to become a hero, she never told me I couldn't. It'd break my heart if I knew she wouldn't agree with a polygamous relationship.

I keep stealing glances at Bakugou and Todoroki but both of them seem engrossed in my childhood picture album as they grin over my All Might onesies. After a while they have to leave.

'I'll let them out,' I say as I get to my feet and follow them to the hallway.

'You were rather quiet today,' Todoroki says as they put on their coats.

I look away from them. 'Why did you tell her that?'

'Tell what?'

'That we're both his boyfriend, you idiot,' Bakugou interrupts. 'He obviously wasn't ready for this, I told you that!'

'It seemed like the time. We couldn't not tell her. Besides I'm the only one that told her I'm his boyfriend, you were the one that had to add you in as well.'

'As if I'd let you take all the honor of being his goddamn boyfriend.'

'Both of you were wrong!' I yell. I immediately clasp my hands over my mouth. I didn't want to be rude…

'No, you're right,' Bakugou acknowledges. It's weird for him to say I'm right. 'I'm sorry.' That's even weirder.

'I'm sorry too,' Todoroki adds.

I sigh and let my head down. 'I know you didn't mean it like that but… what if she doesn't approve? How will I even tell her?'

'Just like you told the class,' Todoroki replies.

I shake my head. 'She isn't like the class.'

I sigh again. Suddenly I feel their hands wrapped around mine. It's very comforting. I look up at them.

'You can do it,' Todoroki assures me.

Bakugou is looking away from me. 'She'll be fine with it,' he says.

'Thanks,' I say as I squeeze their hands lightly. 'Now you two go. You've done enough damage for one day.' I practically shove them out of the apartment as I close the door behind them.

I turn around and take a deep breath, ready to face my mother. When I get to the living room she's already busy making dinner.

'Mom?'

She looks at me.

'Can we sit down for a minute?'

'Sure sweetie,' she says as she turns the stove off and takes a seat at the table.

I'm looking at my hands as I'm trying to find the courage to tell her.

'You asked me who of them I was dating…,' I start.

She remains silent.

'Well.. actually… I'm dating both of them…,' I say, my voice becoming quieter with each word.

'Why is that so hard for you to say?' she asks, her voice surprisingly calm.

'Because it's not normal to date two people…,' I reply. It's my only response to this situation.

'Izuku.'

I look up at her, tears in my eyes.

'Do you love both of them?'

I nod as the tears start rolling down my face.

'Then it doesn't matter, does it?' she says.

I wipe the tears away.

'You're okay with it?' I ask, my voice soft.

She seems to have to think about that for a while. 'It isn't entirely… common. But I can see the way you look at them. And as long as my baby is happy, it's okay.'

She gets up and pulls me off my chair into a tight hug. The tears are freely streaming down my face as she holds me close. I knew she would respond this way, yet I couldn't convince myself she would. It's a scary world out there and you never know who approves and who doesn't so I've always been cautious about this.

She pulls away and smiles at me as she wipes away my tears.

I wipe away the rest of my tears as she turns around to resume dinner preparations. It remains quiet after that and I feel happy that she's okay with my decisions.

I'm about to do something else when she suddenly speaks up.

'You're using protection, right?'

'MOM!' I yell. My face is turning extremely red.

She chuckles. 'Just asking.'

* * *

 **Inko Midoriya: how to embarass your son 101.**

 **This isn't exactly how I wanted the situation to go but it worked out fine haha at least I think.**

 **What do you guys think of this chapter? Please be honest, I think my latest work isn't really that good haha so tell me so I can improve. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter fifteen

Now that everyone know about our situation we didn't go out of our way to hide ourselves in our rooms anymore.

Me and Todoroki are sitting in the common room with me between his legs while reading some assignments we were given that day. Suddenly I hear a group of people sigh longingly.

I look aside and see most of the girls staring at the two of us.

'I wish I had something like that,' Uraraka swoons.

My face flushes red. I shift away and hoist myself over Todoroki's leg to sit next to him instead as not to be a distraction.

Bakugou walks into the room and sits down on the other side of me, reading the homework over my shoulder, which earns us another 'aww'.

'Can you please leave us alone?' I ask, my voice squeaking from embarrassment. I'm just trying to do my homework..

'Sorry, sorry,' Uraraka says as she sits on one of the other couches. 'We came to ask you for your ideas on the Halloween festival.'

'Halloween festival?' I ask, cocking my head to the side.

'Halloween's next week!' Mina says excitedly. 'We get to hold festivities as well!'

'Why don't you just go with a haunted house?' Todoroki suggests.

Mina pouts. 'Apparently the third years have dibs on a haunted house every year so we won't get one until two years.'

'We could make a food stall with Halloween themed candies and treats,' Momo suggests.

'As long as it's not a fucking maid café again,' Bakugou gnarls.

The girls chuckle at his response.

'A food stall sounds fun!' I tell them.

'Alright!' Toru says as she jumps up. 'Let's do a food stall!'

All the girls get up and excitedly talk about what kind of food they want to serve, vouching to go over to Sato's room to ask for advice on sweets.

I sigh, starting to feel tired, and rest my head on Todoroki's shoulder.

* * *

'If you're tired you should go to bed,' Bakugou says as he takes a hold of my arm and hoists me up. I didn't even notice that I had fallen asleep on Todoroki's shoulder.

I yawn as he guides me towards the elevators. I'm leaning on him as I try not to fall asleep in the middle of the hallway. In my room he immediately puts me to bed and turns to leave.

'Kacchan,' I whine. He looks over his shoulder. 'Please stay?'

He clicks his tongue. 'Icy-hot will get angry if he knew I took you for myself.'

I roll over. 'It's fine,' I drag out sleepily.

He pushes me over until my back is against the wall, slipping under the covers himself as I wrap my arms around his neck and dig my head into his chest.

As he wraps his arms around me as well I feel his hot breath on my ears. 'I hate to share.'

'I know,' I murmur into his chest.

Bakugou strokes my hair softly as I close my eyes and slip away.

* * *

'Tomorrow is Halloween!' Mina shouts across the class as Aizawa makes his way into the classroom.

'Settle down, Mina,' he says sternly.

'Yes, sir!' she replies as she immediately sits herself down.

'But she's right. Tomorrow is Halloween. All the preparations for the festival have been finished, so that means there's just one last thing left.'

Everybody looks expectantly at each other. Will it be something extraordinary for the Hero Course only? Or will it be something normal?

'Halloween costumes.'

'So school like!' the class booms as the excitement bursts out.

'Hey, Midoriya, what are you going to dress up as?' Kaminari asks as he comes up to my desk.

'Uhm.. I don't know yet. I haven't really thought about it,' I reply. My time has been consumed by balancing my normal school work, together with extra training from All Might and an exceptional love life. I barely have time for anything normal at all.

'Let's go shopping together after school then. The mall's nearby.'

'Yeah, that's great!' I reply. It's a great opportunity for me not to have to focus on my burdening training regimen for a moment.

'Oi, let me join,' Bakugou gnarls.

'No way, bro, you already promised me!' Kirishima says as he pouts.

'The hell? I didn't promise anything.'

'Yeah you did! I asked you yesterday and you said that whatever's fine so I asked you to come help me!'

Bakugou grits his teeth.

I smile at him. 'A man has to stick to his words,' I tease him.

He glares at me.

'Midoriya gets it!' Kirishima replies, grinning wide.

'Fine!' Bakugou fumes.

I chuckle as he turns away from, having to listen to Kirishima's endless line of ideas. He steals one last glance at me, a glance telling me that I'll pay back for it later. I can already feel the punishment coming.

'What about you Todoroki?' Momo asks him.

'I already have a costume.'

All the girls gawk in surprise.

'You didn't strike me as the type to love Halloween,' she tells him.

He looks at her. 'I don't. We never really celebrated it at my house, so when my sister heard about the festival she made me a costume.'

I smile at him lovingly. That's so cute.

'Alright. Let's go after school,' Kaminari says.

'Sounds good,' I say as Aizawa motions for everyone to go back to their seats to resume class.

* * *

'I didn't know Halloween stores were this big!' I say in awe as I look around at all the different kinds of costumes.

'Have you never been to a Halloween store?' Kaminari asks.

I shake my head. 'My mom always used to make my costumes, so we never had any reason to.'

'That's adorable!' Uraraka says as she walks up to us. 'What did she make?'

Instant flashbacks to all the years of wearing All Might onesies makes me flustered and avoid the question as I pull other costumes out of the racks to pretend to look at.

'Look! They even have All Might costumes!' I hear Sero from across the store.

My heart starts to flutter but I suppress it. No All Might this year!

Everyone browses around the store a little until they've found some costumes to try on.

Kaminari finishes up first, wearing a red jacket paired with devil horns on a headband, a pair of wings and a devil's tail.

'That looks really good!' I compliment him.

He smirks. 'You think Kiri will like this?'

I nod fervently. 'Definitely!'

His smile grows even wider.

Now it's my turn to try on the costumes I picked, but none really seem to fit me that well. As I turn around in the mirror I ask the same question Kaminari just did: would they like this?

I take a little longer than the rest to pick my costume, but I'm finally satisfied as I go to pay for it.

As we get back to the dorms I put it on a clothes hanger and hang it on my closet door to breathe for tomorrow.

I look at it, feeling satisfied, as I turn in for the night, ready for tomorrow's exciting Halloween.


	17. Chapter sixteen

I run my hands across my costume one list time, making sure there are no creases left, as I'm making my way towards the gym. Because of the dropping temperatures it was decided to hold the festival inside. I shiver and notice that I'm really glad with the decision.

Several students join me as I walk along the path towards the gym. Everyone's chatting happily and I'm starting to regret running late as the excitement of the occasion rises.

I quickly maneuver past everyone else as I jog along to our food stand.

'You're late,' Ochako pouts.

'I know, I'm sorry,' I say as I grin at her.

'You look good though,' she says, smirking at me.

A blush creeps onto my face. 'T-thanks,' I reply as I pull the apron over my head and tie it around my back.

Todoroki and Bakugou were both eager to see what costume I was wearing, but due to the change in shifts they won't be able to see me until the afternoon.

I focus on making the food that's on our menu – Sato vouched for crêpes, pumpkin spice flavored cookies and candied apples – and serve the other students from the other departments as the Halloween buzz overwhelms the entire gym.

* * *

It's been nearly two hours ago since Bakugou went for his shift. It's the last shift from the three of us, meaning that soon we'll finally be able to roam the festival together.

I eagerly walk towards our stand and see Bakugou already waiting outside. His gaze is focused on something else as I close the distance between us.

'You're done early,' I say.

He directs his gaze towards me. I feel awkward as he's running his eyes over my entire body, but also flattered. It is the reason I chose this outfit after all.

'What are you supposed to be?'

I fidget with the hem of my vest. 'I never got a chance to wear the butler outfit at our café back at the cultural festival. I thought it looked good on me. Don't you think?' I ask, slightly insecure. Maybe I should've chosen something different after all..

'It looks great.'

My eyes start to glisten at the compliment. 'You think so?' I reply excitedly, nearly bouncing.

A small blush creeps on Bakugou's face as he looks away.

'Where's Icy-Hot? We were supposed to meet here.'

In the time it's just the two of us I take a look at his outfit.

'Did Kirishima pick this for you?' I ask as I reach out to touch his knee length green coat that has tears in them.

Bakugou wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him, my chest against his. I instantly become flustered.

'Why? You like it?' he grins.

I bury my red face in his chest as I go over his costume. It's not something Bakugou would have ever chosen himself. It must've cost great effort – and friendship – to make Bakugou wear a pair of ears on his head and a tail on his belt, together with a bright red spiked collar around his neck.

I don't just like it.

It makes my heart beat faster.

Bakugou puts his hand under my chin to make me look at him as he presses his lips against mine. As he pulls away, I see a flash of a pained look in his eyes.

'Is something wrong?' I ask.

He releases me and I put my weight back on my own feet. 'Nothing,' he growls. 'I see Half 'n Half, let's go.' He takes hold of my hand and pulls me along into the crowd as I can see Todoroki's red and white hair in the distance.

'Oi. We were supposed to meet back at the stall.'

Todoroki looks back as Bakugou approaches him.

'I'm sorry. I got held up.'

Todoroki glances down at Bakugou's hand holding mine. Was that a hint of… jealousy?

'Shall we go to the haunted house?' Todoroki proposes.

I scratch my cheek as I look away. 'I don't really have to..,' I reply.

'Are you scared?' Bakugou smirks.

'N-no! I'm not s-scared. I just don't really.. enjoy.. such places.'

'It's okay,' Todoroki says as he grabs my free hand. 'I'm here to protect you.'

I sigh and give in. Two against one is always a losing battle.

We maneuver through the crowd, me holding hands with the both of them. It isn't ideal but it makes me feel good. As we line up for the haunted house I check Todoroki out.

'You're a.. vampire?' I ask.

Todoroki stares down blankly at his outfit. 'My sister made it for me. I didn't have a choice.'

I chuckle. 'I think it looks good on you. Did you put gel in your hair?' I tease him as I touch the slicked back hair.

As he opens his mouth to speak my heart flutters.

'Are those fake fangs!?' I ask, nearly squeaking.

He smiles at me. 'I guess there's something good about being forced into this.'

'Ah! I'm sorry, I just.. that looks really cute..,' I mutter.

'It's okay,' he replies as he places his hand on my cheek, slowly leaning forward as he plants a quick peck on my lips. 'I wish I could kiss you better, but these fangs might hurt you.'

I smirk.

The line slowly moves further and we talk about all sorts of things as we wait for our turn to come.

The corridor is dark and eerie sounds are coming from all sides, putting me on edge. I'm not particularly scared, I just really don't like things jumping out at me and surprising me. Just as I'm thinking that something jumps out at me from the left, making me jump a foot into the air and clinging desperately onto Bakugou's arm as I bury my face into his shoulder.

'I told you he's scared,' Bakugou says to Todoroki.

'I'm n-not s-scared,' I say, my voice quiet as I'm trembling.

'It's okay, Midoriya. We're by your side.'

I feel Todoroki coming closer to me. His presence makes me feel more at ease. I dare to look up a little as we move forward.

I'm still clinging onto Bakugou as someone with a terrifying Quirk pulls a prank on us. My lip is trembling and tears are in the corners of my eyes as we're only halfway.

After another heart attack I feel like I can't take it anymore. My knees give in as I drag Bakugou down onto the floor with me, softly sobbing.

'Jeez, can you just admit you're scared?' Bakugou says, sounding exasperated.

I nod, not lifting my head from his shoulder. 'I-I'm s-s-scared,' I whimper.

I've always had a weakness for such situations and I hate to being reduced to this. I'm supposed to be brave as an upcoming Pro Hero…

Someone pries my hands away from the death grasp around Bakugou's coat and slides their arms underneath my body, picking me up bridal style and pacing towards the exit with my face buried in his chest as I hear Bakugou cursing from behind me.

As soon as we get outside, Todoroki puts me down.

I take deep breaths as I try to stop quivering.

'I'm s-sorry,' I say as I try to recollect myself.

'It's okay. You said you didn't like it. We shouldn't have forced you.'

I wipe the tears away as my breathing is steadying.

'Are you okay?' I hear Bakugou's voice.

I look up at him. I swallow the last of my tears and take a deep breath. 'Yeah, I'm f-fine,' I say.

'I think you should go back to your room and have some rest,' Todoroki says.

I nod. The situation has been overwhelming and exhausting me.

'I'll take you,' Todoroki says as he helps me get to my feet.

'I'll take him back,' Bakugou says as he takes hold of my other arm.

'It's no problem for me,' Todoroki replies.

'I'm the one that made him come. I'll take him,' Bakugou says.

I look at the both of them. They're intently staring at each other. I feel like something is amiss.

'I-I can go m-myself,' I say, trying to get away from both of their grasps.

Bakugou forcefully pulls me against his chest, making Todoroki let go of me.

'You can enjoy the festival, I'll be back in a bit,' Bakugou says as he guides me back towards the mass.

I look back at Todoroki. His expression is blank as usual, but he seems frustrated nonetheless. I look up at Bakugou who is gritting his teeth.

'Is something wrong?' I dare to ask.

Bakugou glances down at me and then focuses his gaze forwards.

'Something between Half 'n Half and me. You don't have to worry about it.'

Yet somehow, hearing that, makes me worry even more.

* * *

Is anybody up for jealous vibes? Yes or no? I really feel like doing it XD


	18. Chapter seventeen

In the days following the Halloween festival, the air around me has become tense. It happens less and less that the three of us hang out together. Most of the time I'm with either of them, but rarely ever with the both of them. It seems weird, almost like they have it planned.

Before lunch I spend time with Bakugou, during lunch both of them are gone, and after lunch I spend time with Todoroki. Sometimes they switch it up. The situation makes me feel uneasy. As if they don't want to be together anymore.

After another afternoon with Todoroki walking me back to my room, I open my mouth to ask him about it. I hesitate as he stares at me, raising an eyebrow. I close my mouth again and turn away. I'm too scared to ask about it. I don't want to know the answer.

'Midoriya?' Todoroki asks, his voice tinged with concern.

'It's nothing,' I say, smiling a little.

I don't want him to worry about me. We spent a little while together in my room, both of us focusing on our homework as the tension in the room rises. Todoroki probably doesn't feel anything as it's only me pondering about the whole situation between the two of them. 'You're worried about the distance between me and Bakugou?' Todoroki's voice speaks up, surprised.

I whip around and clasp my hands around my mouth.

'You were muttering about the distance between the two of us. Is that what's been on your mind?'

I lower my hands and look at the ground. 'I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I don't like it,' I say earnestly.

Todoroki gets up from my bed and walks over to me, his hand reaching out for my cheek and softly kissing me on the lips as he looks me in the eye. 'It isn't important to you.'

I'm confused as he walks back to my bed and sits himself back down. First Bakugou tells me not to worry about it, now even Todoroki tells me it's not important. I feel like it's something that does concern me, but they want to settle it between the two of them, and I'm simply caught in the middle.

I get up from the desk chair and walk over to him, placing my hand on his as I lean my head on his shoulder. 'Why won't you tell me what it is?' I try to probe him.

It genuinely concerns me. The both of them are completely unreadable, I have no clue what's going in their heads, so I'm not sure whether something's truly bothering them or not. Todoroki rests his head against mine as the heat of the left half of his body seeps through me. 'I promised Bakugou not to. It would just make you upset.'

I perk up. 'But that's exactly why I want to know!' I argue. 'Right now you're just scaring me.'

I pout at him. They've been so open with me from the start, why would they close off about something concerning _me_?

I can see a conflicted look crossing Todoroki's face. He's probably contemplating whether to hold his promise or to give in and tell me. I wish he'd do the latter. He shakes his head at me. 'I'm sorry, but you'll have to ask Bakugou.'

I pout again and crash down onto my pillow, away from the warmth of his body.

'Please don't be upset with me.'

I roll over to face the wall. 'I'm not,' I respond.

I hear him sigh as he gets up. 'I'm sorry.' I ignore him.

I hug one of the All Might themed pillows closer to my chest, feeling bad for turning him down like that. But it isn't fair to leave me hanging about matters that do concern me, brushing them of as if they didn't.

I feel utterly lonely as I pass through the night on my own.

The following day, Bakugou walks me to my dorm. I ask him the same question, but he avoids the topic altogether.

'Please just tell me!' I plead as I sit in front of him on his bed. He rolls his eyes and looks away. 'I told you it's not important!' he barks, pushing a hand in my face, making me roll backwards.

'But Todoroki told me to ask you!'

Bakugou grits his teeth. 'I told that idiot not to say anything.'

'Please!' I try once more. I can see the agitation on Bakugou's face. He's visibly gritting his teeth as he's overthinking the situation.

'You're not going to let this go, are you?' he asks me. I shake my head. I'm determined on knowing the answer. If it's been eating them up, I want to know what's wrong, so I can help them.

'We're jealous.'

'Wha-,' I respond, not grasping the words he just said. I look at him, confused. He's looking away. He can't be serious, right?

'You're.. jealous?' I ask. I don't understand at all.

'Don't you fucking see? We both love you. We no longer want to share, the more time we spend with you, the more we want you for our own.'

My mind is spinning. How could I not have noticed? My situation is completely opposite from them. The more time I spend with them, the more I love them. Both of them. 'Why didn't you tell me?' I ask in disbelief. How could they have hidden such a huge thing from me? I'm sure that if we talked about it we could work it out but..

'Because you'd just worry about us. You'd want to fix the situation and end up with the three of us happy.' I look at him as if he's gone crazy. 'Isn't that what you want?'

'Do I have to spell it out for you!?' he barks. 'I just told you, we no longer want to share!'

'What did you think withholding it from me would do!?' I yell back 'That you could just fight it out on your own who would get me and that the other would just disappear without a word?'

Tears are welling up in my eyes. How could they do such a thing to me? Especially after _they_ were the ones to force themselves on me in the first place!

'We tried talking it out, don't think we haven't tried!' Bakugou screams. 'We couldn't get to an agreement.'

'So you just take turns? Is that how it's going to be?' Anger is flaring up inside me. Besides that, my heart is also aching. I feel like I exactly know where this is going.

'We were still discussing how to do this.'

'Without me!' A tear rolls down my cheek and my face is red with anger.

'Calm down, I'm just trying to-' Bakugou says as he reaches forward but I back away from him.

'Don't touch me,' I hiss. I get up from the bed and stalk out the door as I hear him calling after me. Tears are streaking my cheeks as I march towards the elevator. As the door opens I see Todoroki's familiar face appear. Instant worry crosses his face as he sees my puffy eyes and red splotches on my cheeks. 'Midoriya,' he says, reaching out. I slap his hand away and turn towards the stairs.

I hear both of them calling out after me as I sprint down the stairs two steps at a time, nearly tripping over my own feet as my vision starts to become blurry with tears. I slam the door behind me shut and curl up in my bed, silently crying as I text both of them that I'm done for now. If they want to decide on my relationships without me, I'll decide on my relationships without them.

I roll over and hug my pillow tight. I don't understand. They were the ones that wanted to try to date three at a time. How could they do this to me….


	19. Chapter eighteen

I hung my head low as I focused on taking notes in class. I could feel Todoroki's eyes prying in my back and see Bakugou trying to steal glances at me. It has been over two weeks since the incident happened and I've been avoiding them as much as I could. They've been trying to talk to me, to talk things out and solve this, but for once, I don't feel like it. They really hurt me, and I don't think they understand that.

Their jealousy is just selfish and yet…. I feel like it's not their fault. It isn't like they can really help the fact that they both want me to their own. It's still uncommon for someone to love more than one person at the same time, so I'm just an exception. Still, it hurts me, and I want them to understand that.

I've been feeling a tad nauseous since the day their jealousy came to light and my heart has been aching non-stop. Is this how a break-up feels when you truly loved someone? I had no experience with relationships whatsoever before this, and going headfirst into a polyamorous relationship like this might've been crazy, but it felt good. It felt right to be with the both of them. I felt happy and content and fulfilled. I thought they did too. They seemed like it for a long time. I really wonder what has changed their minds…

I sigh deeply as the end of class bell rings. I don't want to go back to the dorm yet. It'll just end up being a pity party with me in my room or trying to force myself to be happy in the common room. Still, I have nowhere else left to go, so I make my way there anyways.

In my room, I change into some casual clothes and go back towards the common room to socialize. 'Hey, Deku-kun?' I hear. I look over and see Uraraka sitting down next to me. 'Is something wrong?' she asks. I can clearly see the worried look on her face. I guess it must've been noticeable how I've been feeling…

I keep my voice down as not to alarm anyone else. 'It's nothing really,' I answer her, trying to keep her from worrying too much. 'Deku, don't lie to me,' she says while frowning. 'I can easily see something's bothering you.' My eyes flicker down at my hands. Should I tell her? Is she really the kind of person to talk about such things? I guess she did help me when I first decided to start dating them.

Unconsciously, tears have started to gather in the corners of my eyes. 'Let's go to my room,' she says as she takes my wrist and guides me away from the rest of the class.

* * *

'I just don't know what to do,' I sob as tears freely stream down my face. I try to wipe them away with the sleeve of my shirt but they come so fast they're soaked before long.

'It's a tough situation,' Uraraka says as she soothingly rubs my back. I managed to tell her everything that happened before breaking down, but now that I'm not solely carrying this burden anymore everything just came out like a dam flooding over. 'You still love both of them, don't you?' she asks me. I nod while sniffling. 'Then why have you been avoiding them?' I try to wipe the last of my tears away and take a deep breath. 'Because they hurt me.'

'Nothing good will come from not talking it out. You know that.' I hang my head low again. I do know that, I was just trying to ignore it. 'Somehow.. I'm afraid that if I talk to them, they'll either make me choose, or decide not to want me back.' I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my chin on my knees. 'I don't know if I'll be able to handle that.'

'I'm sure that won't be the case.' I look up at her. She isn't smiling like usual but her gaze is determined. 'I think that they just got jealous for a bit, and now that they know they might lose you because of that, they'll find a way to make it work.' A flicker of hope lights inside my heart, making me feel a little less miserable. 'You think so?' I ask.

She nods. 'And even if they don't, then they just won't be worthy of you.' That makes my heart sink a little again. It's not the answer I wanted to hear, but it's true.

'So what should I do now?' I ask her. I'm too scared to simply go up to them and talk to them. She looks up from her phone after fervently sending a text message. She grins at me. 'I'm sure everything will work out fine.' I cock my head at her, but she won't say anything more. She practically shoves me out of her room and I'm left standing there, questioning what on Earth I should do now.

* * *

I'm hugging the pillow close to my chest as I scroll through the Hero News app. Nothing truly noteworthy happened today so I quickly toss my phone aside and roll over.

I squish the pillow over my face and moan. I should make some homework for class tomorrow, but my stomach is twisting and turning and I'm just really not feeling like it at all. I close my eyes, ready to call it an early night when I hear my door opening.

I immediately sit upright, pillow still clutching to my chest as Bakugou comes walking in. For some reason his fierce appearance is completely gone. He kind of looks… vulnerable. 'I heard you wanted to talk,' he says, not looking me in the eyes. A thousand gears start turning in my head. I didn't tell any of them that I wanted to talk, unless… Damnit, Uraraka!

I shift a bit to make space for him on my bed and he sits down. I feel strangely nervous, almost like the day after they both confessed to me. Just as that day, this situation isn't completely normal, and would never have happened in a normal relationship.

'Sorry.'

The word was spoken so fast and so soft, that I barely heard it. But I did hear it. I look over at him, his head hanging low as he's avoiding my gaze. 'It's just, I can't make sense of all these feelings,' he continues. 'I want you to be mine, and only mine, but I know you're happier with the both of us.'

This entire aura emanating from him makes me feel weird. Even within this relationship, Bakugou has barely ever shown any kind of weakness. Seeing how affected he is by this, I know he truly means it when he's apologizing. He looks up at me, his brows furrowed, as he's trying not to speak too much straight from his mind. I can see that he's in pain as well. 'I know this won't make up for what I did.. what we did.. and I understand if you don't want to take me back 'cause who knows if these feelings will linger, but I want you to give me a second chance.'

His eyes are sincere. It breaks my heart to know how much this must've hurt him as well, yet doubt creeps through my mind. Will it be worth it if he breaks my heart a second time? Two short knocks on the door takes our mind away from each other as Todoroki pops his head through the doorframe. 'Oh,' is all he says as he sees the both of us sitting on the bed, tears probably glistening in my eyes.

I swallow back my tears. 'It's okay, come in.' Todoroki comes into the room, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the chair at my desk, facing me and Bakugou. It remains painfully silent as everyone has their eyes cast downwards. I wonder if they feel the same as I do: nervous, constricted, wanting to say a million things but thinking it's all wrong and it'll ruin everything.

'I'm sorry.'

I look up and Todoroki is staring straight at me. 'What I did was selfish of me, and I apologize.' A smile tugs at the corners of my lips. Being in the same room with the two of them, just the two of them, made me realize how much they're night and day again.

Bakugou, who never shows emotion, looking so vulnerable. Todoroki, usually quiet, his emotions hidden behind his mask but obvious for those who know him well, staring me straight in the eye, trying to keep strong. I need them. Both of them.

My heart is aching as I want to reach out and touch them, but something's holding me back. 'I appreciate you apologizing to me,' I tell them. 'But I don't know what I should do.'

'Why?' Todoroki asks. Bakugou's eyes are glistening. I notice myself glancing downwards but throw my shoulders back and tell myself to look them straight in the eye as I talk. 'Because I'm afraid you'll do this to me again. I don't know if I can trust being with the both of you again if all you're going to be is jealous, and wanting to claim me. I love you. Both of you. I don't want to have to choose.'

I take a deep breath, feeling breathless after that outburst. My face is starting to feel hot as I'm comprehending what I just said. But it's only fair to me, right? I want to make sure they won't leave me again but… that's selfish. 'You don't have to promise me you won't ever think like that again but… will you at least tell me?' I ask them.

It's a bad compromise. I'm risking everything in my heart with the chance of them hurting me again, but I don't want to lose them. I can't. I feel like my heart's going to be ripped out of my chest.

Todoroki gets up from his chair and sits down in front of me on the floor. He looks up at me, and I can see that his stoic expression is just a façade. I look back at Bakugou. Both of their gazes are so sincere.

Todoroki reaches out and takes one of my hands. 'Midoriya, I love you.' My heart skips a beat. 'I love you too, you damn nerd,' Bakugou says, taking hold of my other hand, trying to regain his usual personality but his voice is still soft.

'Even if I'll ever think like that again, I'll make it work, cause I love you,' Bakugou continues.

'I'll do everything for you,' Todoroki adds to that. Tears are welling up in the corners of my eyes. I slide down from the bed into Todoroki's arms who hugs me tightly to his body. I can feel Bakugou wrapping his arms around me as well.

'You don't have to promise you'll never leave me,' I hiccup as I cry softly. 'We don't have to, but we will anyways,' I hear Bakugou whisper against my ear. I feel Todoroki's hand against my head as he holds me, knowing that he agrees with Bakugou.

Somehow, this was solved with so little words. All that was needed was a little love and understanding. My heart felt like it was going to be ripped to pieces, but being here now, in the arms of the two boys I love, I feel whole again.

I don't know how long this will last, don't care if it's only for another day. I don't care what others might think about our relationship, because I love it, and I love them. In this moment, everything feels right again. No more words are needed to be spoken, because I know what they're feeling and they know what I feel for them. Even though this moment doesn't last long, I wish it could last forever. And forever, is what I got.

* * *

That's all! This is where I'll end this fic, I hope it makes you feel satisfied. Thank you all for the enormous amount of support you've given me throughout writing this. And before you get all sad that this is the last chapter, I want to tell you to cheer up! Even though this fic is finished (I wasn't entirely content with it anymore), I do have a plan for another TodoBakuDeu fic that'll be better written and thought out (in my opinion then haha). I hoped you liked it anyways and I hope to see you guys some other time! Again, thank you for your support, I truly love all of you 3 Bye-bye!


End file.
